S'enfuir et après
by Safran Buisson
Summary: A l'issue de l'épisode Mélodie Mortelle, Laurence traîne sa peine... Mais une rousse traîne aux alentours...
1. Chapter 1

-Laurence ? Laurence ? Vous êtes là ? hurlait Alice sur le pas de la porte du commissaire

\- Seigneur, pire qu'une glue ! soupira-t-il en train d'endosser sa veste

Après avoir bouclé l'enquête sur le meurtre de Nicki et dit adieu à Maillol, Laurence avait été entrainé par Marlène et Alice pour aller à boire un verre.

Tout en ronchonnant, l'attention n'avait pas manqué de le toucher. Les deux filles s'étaient inquiétées pour lui et intriguées par ses visions. Reparler d'Euphrasie avait fait remonter l'émotion et la tristesse qu'il avait eu tant de mal à surmonter quand l'accident s'était produit.

Il pensait avoir su gérer son deuil, sans succès. Le coup de grâce fut le courrier qu'il avait découvert en rentrant chez lui. Quoique… s'éloigner pourrait faire du bien.

Il avait mis Elvis en sourdine…. Can't stop falling in love with you. Quelle irone ! Take my hand… disait la chanson…

Glissant et Tricard les avaient accompagnés et la soirée s'était avérée sympathique. Tout le monde reconnaissait à Alice ses qualités de chanteuse à l'exception de Laurence, restant dans son rôle d'ours mal léché. Il devait cependant reconnaître sa capacité à n'avoir peur de rien.

Il avait constaté qu'ils partageaient leur désintérêt pour la chanson yéyé guimauve, sourit-il.

Prétextant un appel au commissariat, Laurence avait filé à l'anglaise laissant les quatre autres rire et s'amuser. Le cœur n'y était pas pour lui. Il avait le cœur à la mélancolie.

Alice avait remarqué que son absence s'éternisait et elle jeta un œil à Marlène. Assez préoccupée par sa conversation avec Glissant et Tricard, elle avait occulté le départ du commissaire. Elle avait également constaté le voile de tristesse que portait le commissaire. En échangeant avec Alice, Marlène haussa tristement les épaules. Il était vain ce soir d'essayer de réconforter le commissaire, la blessure était rouverte. Comme les animaux, il irait panser sa plaie dans son terrier.

Prenant ses affaires, Alice salua le trio et s'était donc dirigé vers l'appartement de Laurence.

\- Laurence ! Laurence ! Ça va ? répétait Alice

\- Quoi Avril ! en ouvrant la porte avec fracas.

\- Pourquoi vous répondez pas, merde ! avec son style habituel. Elle s'arrêta de parler alors qu'elle voyait un Laurence habillé en uniforme.

\- C'est quoi c'te uniforme Laurence ? Vous partez à un mariage ? ironisa-t-elle.

\- Ouais c'est ça ! pour lui couper la chique et la faire taire.

\- Qu'est ce que vous foutez Laurence, des voix vous ont parlé…

Le regard de Laurence l'arrêta net car il y avait dans son regard encore la tristesse d'avoir dû revivre le deuil d'Euphrasie. Pardon, excusez-moi.

\- Vous voulez quoi Avril, vous foutre de ma gueule ? Allez-y vous gênez, je sens que vous êtes devenue cruche comme les fans qui vous lèchent les pieds !

\- Eh, ho ça va, quoi ! Je me suis excusée. Je venais vous voir parce que je m'inquiétais pour vous mais là je comprends pas votre accoutrement ? Ya bal masqué ?

Laurence lui tourna le dos pour retourner dans son fauteuil et pour allumer une cigarette.

\- Dégagez Avril, je vais bien ! En sirotant son whisky. Vous serez gentille de fermer la porte derrière vous, j'ai ma valise à faire.

\- Votre valise ? Le sol se dérobait sous les pieds d'Alice désormais angoissée par l'attitude de Laurence. Son visage s'éclaira : vous prenez quelques jours de vacances pour décompresser ?

\- Ouais c'est ça Alice, je prends des jours de vacances… à Berlin Ouest, très touristique, d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Mais c'est quoi votre histoire ? Vous grésillez encore du trolley ? Après Brigitte vous vous déguisez encore dit elle mi-figue mi raisin.

\- Non, non…. Laissez-moi, ça ne vous regarde pas et puis comme ça j'aurai une paix royale loin de vous. Ce qu'il ne faut pas que je fasse pour me débarrasser de vous !

\- Ça suffit Laurence, dit Alice en colère. Vous pouvez m'envoyer balader tant que vous voulez mais je fais attention à vous comme vous le faîtes pour moi. Vous savez quoi : si je me lance dans mes situations pas possibles c'est que je sais que vous serez là pour me sauver la mise. Laurence, parlez moi, Je suis sérieuse.

Elle lui serra la main. Le cœur de Laurence fit un arrêt en sentant la douceur de sa main dans la sienne et l'intérêt sincère qu'elle lui vouait.

\- Oui vous avez raison Avril, je vous prie de m'excuser. Ça a été une grosse journée dit il en baissant les yeux, confus.

Avec son autre main, Alice releva le menton de Laurence.

\- Alors parlez moi ?

-Porto, lui proposa t-il ? en se levant, cherchant à gagner du temps pour organiser ses pensées et encore troublé par la main d'Alice sur lui.

\- S'il vous plaît, remercia Alice, soucieuse de ce que vivait Laurence. Elle qui l'avait toujours vu indestructible et inoxydable, elle se rendait compte que la mort du Dr MAILLOL l'avait rendu …faible, non, humain corrigea Alice.

Swan lui tendit son verre tout en se réinstallant. Il la regarda, pour une fois sans irritation, sans colère. Sans doute soulagé de partager ce qu'il vivait.

\- Comme vous le savez, je n'ai pas toujours été policier. Après avoir été résistant, j'ai intégré l'armée français pour continuer à faire du renseignement pour la France… Tout était à reconstruire mais il fallait aussi veiller à la façon dans nos alliés allait reconstruire l'avenir notamment en Allemagne et …

\- Vous parlez allemand : s'exclama Alice.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important tout de suite ? s'agaça Laurence.

\- Euh, non pardon, poursuivez Laurence

\- Merci Avril… donc j'ai été envoyé en Allemagne car les alliés ont réorganisé la vie à Berlin, Berlin ouest notamment. J'y suis resté deux ans après la guerre comme officier de liaison et j'ai gardé des contacts chez les américains, les allemands et les russes.

Alice était concentrée comme jamais sur ce que lui racontait Laurence. Elle était subjuguée par cette vie au service de son pays et elle enviait Laurence d'avoir pu participer à l'Histoire. La voix de Swan la réveilla de sa torpeur.

\- Après ces deux ans, je suis rentré en France et je suis devenu inspecteur de police. Mais je suis resté réserviste dans l'armée.

\- Qu'est ce vous avez fait là bas pendant deux ans Laurence ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Elle avait l'impression de revivre l'histoire des ballets russes où il s'était travesti.

\- Pourquoi vous repartez ?

Il lui tendit le papier : adjoint au directeur de la prison de Spandau à Berlin, le lieu où les nazis jugés à Nuremberg étaient enfermés. Elle regarda l'intitulé : Colonel Swan Laurence.

\- Ouahh Laurence, mais c'est énorme ! C'est l'Histoire et vous êtes Colonel ! Mazette !

Laurence sourit en voyant la tête d'Alice, content de la voir émerveillée, presque fière de voir ce qu'il accomplissait. Laurence était moins enjoué sachant que la mission n'était que la face cachée de l'iceberg. Retrouver Berlin ….

\- Vous partez quand ? Dans la semaine ?

Swan montra du regard sa valise.

\- Quoi demain ? Mais le commissariat ?

\- Je vais prévenir Tricard mais il n'a pas son mot à dire puisque c'est une réquisition de la Défense nationale qui m'impose de partir.

\- Mais c'est dangereux ? s'inquiéta Alice

\- Vous allez avoir la paix et mener Tricard par le bout du nez, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour vous et pour moi aussi, loin de votre caractère de fouine c'est presque du bonheur esquiva Laurence.

Il avait essayé d'y mettre de l'entrain mais sa pique passa à côté. Alice était réellement préoccupée par cet environnement à Berlin qu'elle pressentait assez hostile. Elle était surtout en colère de voir Laurence se moquer d'elle

\- Mais vous me prenez pour qui Laurence ? Furieuse. Vous vous effondrez après la mort du Dr Maillol et moi j'étais là pour vous aider à cacher votre vie de toxico. Vous croyez que je me fous de ce qui peut vous arriver ?


	2. Chapter 2

Laurence écouta sans répondre, la regarda dans les yeux alors qu'elle résumait ses moments de détresse.

\- On vous a tous aider, Marlène, Tim et moi. Vous entendez des voix, bon, c'est bizarre mais je sais que vous êtes perturbé et j'encaisse votre mauvaise humeur, c'est un jeu entre nous mais je vous ai fait quoi bordel ? en rage devant la volonté de Laurence à l'éloigner d'elle.

Laurence écoutait Alice en regardant le bout de ses chaussures, conscient d'être un beau salaud, égoïste, muré dans son silence, incapable de répondre. Leur relation lui était chère mais il ne savait pas exprimer ses sentiments, le calvaire des timides.

\- Mais pourquoi vous voulez pas me parler, vous confier ? lui répéta-t-elle.

Un long silence suivit où Alice et Swan se firent face. La colère d'Alice montait. Elle n'y tint plus, posa son verre de porto à peine entamé et prit ses affaires pour s'éloigner de ce goujat incapable d'accepter son amitié.

\- Salut, Laurence et bonjour à Marlène Dietrich !

\- Avril, ne t'en va pas, excuse-moi, il la retint par le bras étonné comme Alice de ce tutoiement soudain.

\- Quoi Laurence, encore une vacherie ?

Elle vit Laurence s'approcher, les yeux embués d'une tristesse infinie. Au-delà du deuil de Maillol.

\- J'ai peur…

\- Mais peur de quoi enfin…

\- C'est facile de partir, de ne rien dire ça évite de souffrir …

Avril le laissa parler même si elle ne comprenait pas trop où il voulait en venir.

\- Je ne veux plus perdre quelqu'un, je ne veux plus m'attacher à quelqu'un et puis le voir disparaître… je ne veux pas dire ce que j'ai au fond du cœur, j'aurai peur de perdre quelque chose et …j'ai besoin

\- Besoin de quoi…

\- J'ai besoin de toi

Alice fut scotchée par cette révélation.

\- En guise de ring de boxe ? toujours en colère mais perplexe sur le comportement de Laurence

Laurence n'était plus le grand et bel homme charmeur au tempérament inflexible et prétentieux. Il était un homme seul.

\- Avril, tu m'emmerdes la plupart du temps mais tu es celle qui me fait avancer. Tu me tapes sur les nerfs parce que tu es plus maligne que moi, tu sais débrouiller les enquêtes mieux que la majorité des flics que je connaisse. Tu me fais peur à te mettre dans des situations de dingue et je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, confessa-t-il.

\- Mais tu ne me perdras pas, passant aussi au tutoiement. Regarde-moi, regarde-moi en l'agrippant pas le revers de la veste.

Laurence accrocha son regard, avec un air bougon, les mains dans les poches attendant l'orage « Avril ».

-Swan, je tiens à toi, tu ne le comprends pas encore ? Ton histoire avec MAILLOL ça m'a tué.

\- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas me piffrer que tu te faisais un plaisir de me voir dans la mouise.

\- Swan, je t'interdis de croire que ce qui t'arrive ne m'a jamais touché. Cite-moi une fois où je t'ai laissé dans la merde sans faire quelque chose. Tu rejettes les gens et tu m'en fais le rapproche, ça ne va pas, et maintenant tu as besoin de moi mais Swan…

Swan releva la tête pour se concentrer sur le visage d'Alice, son regard qui à ce moment là aurait pu tuer le premier venu. Mais il vit aussi que l'inquiétude flambait dans ses yeux.

\- Swan, dit Alice, en s'approchant de lui. Elle était largement plus petite que lui mais à ce moment elle le dominait de sa détermination et de sa volonté. Tu crois qu'on se tournerait autour depuis 6 ans si je n'avais pas besoin de toi. Tu me casses les pieds aussi, tu m'humilies régulièrement et ça m'énerve infiniment mais chaque fois que j'étais au plus bas tu étais là. Grâce à toi, je fous la trouille à Jourdeuil chaque fois que je le menace de démissionner, je rends les autres machos de journalistes fous de rage des scoops que je décroche grâce à toi.

\- Swan tu as donné du sens à ma soif de réussir, tu m'as donné les clés de mon métier, tu m'as obligé à réfléchir. Jamais je ne l'aurais accepté de qui que ce soit. On fait une équipe d'enfer, on se fait une confiance aveugle, on se soutient dans les moments difficiles.

Elle s'approcha encore plus de lui et s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds pour toucher sa joue d'un baiser. Cela réveilla Laurence qui eut un mouvement de surprise avant de voir l'intention d'Alice. Swan la prit dans ses bras pour sentir la chaleur de son corps contre lui et se réchauffait de sa présence et des mots qu'elle lui avait dit.

Doucement, Swan baissa son visage sur Alice et prit doucement ses lèvres avant d'approfondir leur baiser et d'embraser leur sens.

S'écartant l'un de l'autre en se regardant intensément ils étaient heureux de s'être découverts.

\- Merci Alice de m'avoir secoué, je n'ai pas les idées claires ces derniers temps lui prenant la main

\- Je suis né pour t'exaspérer lui répondit Alice, touchée de cette marque d'attention.

Un silence complice s'installa, se dévorant des yeux n'attendant qu'un geste de l'autre pour se rapprocher.

Cependant la raison de Laurence le freina.

\- Alice, ce soir, tu me donnes une raison de revenir. Cette convocation m'avait complètement démoralisé et j'avais l'impression que les mauvaises nouvelles ne faisaient que se succéder. Je ne voyais pas de sens dans cette mission…

\- Franchement ça ne me branche pas trop de te voir partir à Berlin. Tu peux pas te faire pistonner pour éviter d'y aller ? Alice sentait que son séjour à Berlin ne consisterait pas seulement à garder Spandau.

\- Alice, je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'en savoir plus mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. Ça pourrait te mettre en danger. Je ne pars pas longtemps mais je dois y aller pour respecter la parole donnée. Ne te fâche pas mais pendant le temps de mon absence, je ne te donnerai pas de nouvelles, mais tu seras avec moi et tu seras la raison pour laquelle je reviendrai.

Alice se leva et vint s'installer sur les genoux de Swan dans une pause sensuelle qui ne laissait pas de doute sur ces intentions et ce qu'elle voulait. Tout en s'installant elle retirait la cravate et déboutonnait la chemise de son homme en parcourant son visage d'un léger soupir qui le rendait fou.

\- Avril, on ne peut pas… tu mérites toute mon attention et pas seulement une nuit comme un marin dans un rade. Swan était peu convaincu tellement déconcentré par les attentions qu'Alice lui prodiguait.

\- Tais-toi, je veux que tu comprennes vraiment que tu as une très bonne raison de revenir.

\- Au diable, soupira Swan en se levant et prenant Alice dans ses bras en l'emmenant dans la chambre.

Les heures qui suivirent consistèrent à enterrer la hache de guerre et mieux se connaître et faire monter leur désir réciproque.

L'amour les laissait heureux. Alice se retourna pour s'installa face à face avec Swan.

-Swan, avant que tu partes, je voudrais te laisser quelque chose de moi.

Swan sourit de façon ironique. « Je trouve que les moments qu'on vient de partager m'ont laissé quelque chose de toi ».


	3. Chapter 3

_Sincèrement désolée pour les problèmes d'édition, mon pc est capricieux, merci de vos retours, bonne lecture!_

-Trèèèès drôle, Laurence !

Avec un sérieux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, elle s'écarta de lui et retira le médaillon de son cou. Swan reconnut le médaillon que la mère d'Alice avait laissé à sa fille en l'abandonnant à l'orphelinat.

Swan l'arrêta d'un geste : non, c'est ce que tu as de plus cher au monde, tu dois le garder avec toi.

-Swan, ce que j'ai de plus cher c'est toi désormais. Et j'ai besoin de te le donner justement parce que c'est ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde avant toi. Tu me le rendras quand tu reviendras.

Elle accrocha le bijou autour de cou de Swan et parcourut délicatement la chaîne tout en caressant de façon sensuelle la poitrine de son amant.

-Prends cela comme la laisse que je te mets autour du cou pour me rappeler à ton bon souvenir.

Swan n'ignorait pas la gravité d'Alice derrière la plaisanterie.

-Mon ange, ton geste me touche et je sais tout ce que symbolise ce médaillon. Il l'embrassa passionnément pour la remercier de son attention. Son regard ne masquait ses craintes.

-Swan, notre histoire ça va te rendre fort et comme tu l'as dit donner un sens à ton action. Il est hors de question que tu ne reviennes pas sinon je viens à Berlin et je te casse la gueule, compris ?

-Alice, je souhaiterai que pour l'instant on garde notre histoire pour nous. Je ne veux pas faire de la peine à Marlène sans lui en avoir parlé moi-même. Promis ?

Laurence savait que les sentiments de Marlène pour lui avait évolué vers une amitié simple et sincère et que Glissant occupait ses pensées. Mais leur amitié méritait que Swan parle à Marlène.

-Promis, on lui parlera ensemble à ton retour.

-S'il te plait et pendant ce temps, fais attention et si tu peux éviter de faire tourner les têtes des comédiens et des guitaristes aux cheveux gras

Alice voyait dans la remarque de Swan, un soupçon de jalousie qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle entra dans le jeu pour faire marcher Laurence.

-C'est drôle que tu m'en parles mais j'avais l'intention de refaire un stage de théâtre. Grégoire me l'a proposé, ça serait sympa. Marlon devrait être là aussi.

Swan ne riait pas du tout et la colère commençait à lui monter à la tête.

Alice sourit et se positionna pour s'assoir sur Laurence : Alice, tu es à moi.

Alice savait qu'il ne fallait pas abuser de la jalousie de Laurence et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

-Swan, ici et maintenant je n'imagine pas les bras d'un autre que toi. C'est ta faute si ça a mis du temps.

Swan mis ses bras autour d'Alice pour la rapprocher de lui, sentir ses seins le touchaient et ressentir le désir montait à nouveau. Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Au petit matin, Alice se réveilla seul dans l'appartement de Laurence. Elle se rendit compte instantanément qu'il était parti par le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

Sur la table basse du salon, elle trouva une clé et une lettre que lui avait laissé Laurence.

 _Alice, mon amour,_

 _Il m'était impossible de te faire face ce matin pour te quitter. Ça aurait été au-dessus de mes forces et je n'aurai pu partir. Cette soirée m'a permis de faire connaissance avec la femme la plus belle, la plus dingue que j'ai jamais connue. Tu donnes un sens à un avenir que je voyais terne et fade. Tu es la couleur et le soleil qui embellissent désormais ma vie. Tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde et je reviendrai pour te dire tout haut ce que ces quelques mots me laissent penser de toi. Ton cadeau emporte avec moi la fougue et le désir que tes yeux et ton corps m'ont offert._

 _Je t'appartiens._

La signature était formée d'un « S » simple et élégant.

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Alice prenant la portée du changement qui était entré dans leur vie. En avouant ses peurs, Swan avait donné à Alice le courage qui lui manquait pour dépasser les chamailleries coutumières et le profond amour qui les unissait.

 _Un post scriptum à la lettre précisait : tu trouveras la clé de l'appartement, fais-en bon usage._

Alice était touchée par cette attention qui donnait encore plus de sens à leur futur. Swan ouvrait les portes de son jardin secret. Un cadeau inestimable et une promesse.

Alice n'avait aucun intérêt à passer au commissariat mais ça n'aurait pas correspondu avec ses habitudes. Elle voulait passer voir Marlène pour voir comment elle prenait le départ de Laurence.

Alice trouva donc Marlène en larme consolée sans succès par Glissant.

-Oh Alice, tu ne sais pas la nouvelle, le commissaire est parti. Il a été réquisitionné par le gouvernement ou je ne sais quoi. OH la la la, je ne suis pas tranquille.

Glissant jeta un regard à Alice. En un instant il avait saisi qu'Alice en savait beaucoup ne serait ce que par le manque de surprise à la nouvelle mais également par le regard d'Alice. Elle savait. Alice lui fit signe de se taire. Glissant hocha de la tête.

-Oh tu connais Laurence, encore une nouvelle bizarrerie dans sa vie. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça nous fera des vacances d'éviter sa mauvaise humeur habituelle.

-Oh Alice et s'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Le cœur d'Alice loupa un battement à cette pensée qui ne la quitta depuis hier mais il fallait donner le change.

-Tu sais bien que s'il ne s'en sort pas, il nous appellera en renfort … détends toi. Glissant et elle passèrent un moment à la réconforter organisant un diner pour lui changer les idées.

Pendant ce temps-là, Laurence était dans le train pour Paris, Avant de se rendre en Allemagne, il devait prendre connaissance des réelles raisons qui l'envoyaient à Berlin.

Son fidèle ami Gilbert l'accueillit au siège des services de renseignements, le SDEC, avant de le conduire à son chef pour un exposé de la situation.

Les forces alliées de l'Ouest souhaitaient récupérer un chercheur allemand, Rainer Bayer, vivant à l'est du mur spécialisé dans la maîtrise de l'énergie nucléaire. La France voulait récupérer cet homme pour développer une version civile du nucléaire mais surtout connaître les acquis de l'URSS en la matière.

Il avait été mis à l'écart par les forces soviétiques pour pouvoir également bénéficier de ses compétences mais une partie de sa famille était en Allemagne Fédérale. Un de ses frères était militaire et en caserne à la prison de Spandau. De fait l'organisation de son passage à l'ouest reposait sur la prise d'informations auprès de cet homme. Il s'agissait de profiter de la nomination du représentant français à Spandau pour créer le contact.

De fait, l'expérience de Swan pendant la guerre prenait son sens d'autant qu'il maîtrisait les langues russes, anglaises et allemandes pratiquées dans le secteur.

Dans la mesure où la fiabilité du frère n'était pas sûre et sérieuse, il s'agissait de mettre en place une opération rapide et courte et éloigner rapidement les émissaires français. Il fallait régler l'affaire en moins de deux mois.

Deux mois, une éternité pour Laurence. Mais le sujet était vital pour les intérêts français. Il partir donc l'après-midi même à Berlin pour prendre ses fonctions. Gilbert serait présent à Berlin ouest en appui mais sans pouvoir accompagner au plus près Laurence.

Les premiers jours consistèrent à prendre ses marques dans ses fonctions à la prison de Spandau comme prévu. Ce temps lui permit de surveiller le frère du chercheur et vérifier sa situation à la prison et en dehors. Gilbert avait en charge cette logistique.

Une première prise de contact s'organisa dans la 2ème semaine. Les deux frères échangeaient régulièrement par l'intermédiaire de lettres codées qu'ils s'envoyaient.

Il fut décidé de profiter d'une cérémonie de commémoration autour de Checkpoint Charlie pour tenter l'exfiltration du chercheur.


	4. Chapter 4

La vie sans Laurence était sans saveur. Tricard avait mis l'embargo sur la présence d'Avril sur les enquêtes. Marlène et Glissant se fréquentaient laissant Alice seule et démoralisée.

Un mois après le départ de Laurence, Avril avait le moral dans les chaussettes, elle trainait un rhum depuis plusieurs jours et n'avait aucun entrain pour quoi que ce soit.

Un jour Marlène osa lui demander si tout allait bien.

Alice ronchonna en expliquant que Jourdeuil la confinait dans le courrier du cœur puisqu'elle n'avait plus accès aux enquêtes, elle broyait du noir et elle était malade. Bref, que de la mouise !

-Alice, est ce que tout va bien ?

-Ben oui, Marlène, pourquoi ? c'est rien qu'une mauvaise passe ? Ça va aller !

\- Tu as des nouvelles du commissaires demanda Marlène ? qui s'inquiétait de l'absence du commissaire.

-Oh tu sais il doit filer la quenouille dans son boulot et flirtait avec tout ce qui passe mais t'inquiète un de ces jours il va revenir tellement on lui aura manquer, lança Alice sans grande conviction.

\- Mais Alice tu m'inquiètes, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Ben non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Alice, je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien tu me caches quelque chose ? Parle-moi…

Alice vivait une folle solitude depuis le départ de Swan, elle ne voulait pas trahir la parole donnée au commissaire mais elle n'arrivait plus à gérer son absence et elle voyait que Marlène mourrait d'inquiétude.

\- Marlène, je ne sais pas comment te dire….

\- C'est le commissaire, c'est ça ?

Alice ne supportait pas de voir Marlène aussi angoissée…

\- Oui, tu sais, il faut que je te dise, il ….

-Ah Marlène vous êtes là ! Tricard venait de débouler dans le bureau, s'arrêtant net en voyant Avril dans les parages.

-Que faîtes vous ici, je vous avais interdit l'accès du commissariat…

\- Détendez-vous Commissaire, je venais voir Marlène pour savoir si elle avait des nouvelles de Laurence, c'est tellement bizarre ici sans lui…

Marlène tiqua à cette révélation.

\- Et bien, vous n'êtes pas encore prête de le voir s'exclama Tricard. Je viens de recevoir un appel du Ministère des Armées, Laurence est maintenu dans leurs effectifs et maintenant sans durée de temps.

\- Mais pourquoi Commissaire, Marlène en larme ne comprenait pas la situation.

Alice par contre était décomposée car elle sentait que la mission à Berlin se passait forcément mal au vu de ses nouvelles informations.

N'ayant pas le cœur à rester et souhaitant s'isoler pour penser à Laurence, elle quitta Marlène et Tricard pour rentrer chez Laurence, désormais son chez elle. Elle avait envie de sentir, son odeur, se plonger dans ses affaires, respirer son parfum.

Arrivée Rue des Petits Champs, elle fut surprise de trouver une lettre de Swan.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, pensive sans oser ouvrir la lettre de peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle se revoyait ici la veille de son départ découvrir Laurence pour la première fois, doux, sensible, amoureux d'Avril.

Elle se servit un whisky, but une rasade et ouvrit la lettre. Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur s'était comme arrêté.

 _Chère Alice, je trouve enfin le temps de t'écrire pour te donner de mes nouvelles. …._

La lettre ne correspondait pas du tout à ce qu'elle attendait de Laurence, elle était presque déçue de sa description de sa vie à Berlin. Jusqu'à une phrase moins sibylline que les autres… _Comme tu le sais, Oncle Gilbert m'a fait la surprise de sa venue pour quelques jours et il m'a apporté des nouvelles de toi. Je lui fais passer par son intermédiaire un petit cadeau, j'espère qu'il te trouvera en plein action pour écrire tes articles. Transmets à Marlène mon agréable souvenir également. Je te laisse, un dîner en ville m'attend. J'ai hâte de te revoir, avec toute mon affection. Signé Laurence._

Oncle Gilbert… Dîner en ville mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel… la colère était remplacée par une terrible inquiétude devant les mots de Laurence.

Les infos de Tricard et maintenant cette lettre après des semaines de silence, ce n'était pas bon signe. La référence à Marlène était sujette à interprétation.

Ses pensées furent stoppées par la sonnerie à la porte, qui insistait lourdement. Alice alla ouvrir et trouva Marlène sur le pas de la porte.

-Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe et ce que tu fais chez le commissaire ? Marlène était furieuse de voir Alice chez SON commissaire.

\- Marlène calme toi, rentre. Je vais t'expliquer.

Alice expliqua donc à Marlène la soirée passée avec Laurence, son départ pour Berlin sans entrer dans les détails (dont elle avait peu d'informations).

\- Alice, il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

Alice ne voulait pas rompre la parole donnée à Laurence mais les événements avaient changé la donne. Marlène lui donna du courage.

\- Tu sais Alice, je sais que je n'arrête pas de parler du commissaire mais je dois t'avouer que quelqu'un d'autre occupe mes pensées. Avec Tim, c'est du sérieux et m'a fait prendre conscience que le commissaire serait un ami cher mais sans avenir ensemble.

Alice respira plus légèrement… Tu sais Marlène combien le commissaire me tape sur les nerfs depuis toujours mais le soir de son départ, nous nous sommes parlé et j'ai arrêté de combattre mes sentiments. Le fait est qu'il m'énerve parce que je veux tellement être à la hauteur de ce qu'il est que j'avais occulté combien j'avais besoin de lui dans ma vie. Son histoire avec Maillol et ses hallucinations m'ont aussi rendu jalouse et je n'osais pas sauter le pas de lui dire mes sentiments après ce qu'il avait traversé. Quand il m'a dit qu'il partait, j'avais besoin qu'il sache. Marlène je l'aime infiniment tu sais.

Et…

\- Et là je ne sais plus quoi penser, je n'ai pas de nouvelle depuis son départ et là je reçois cette lettre et je ne comprends rien. Ou plutôt je comprends qu'il ne va pas revenir et c'est terrible

\- -Oh Alice, je n'imagine pas dans quel état tu es depuis son départ ! Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ?

\- Il voulait te le dire lui-même à son retour, il ne voulait pas te faire souffrir, tu sais combien tu es important pour lui. Tu es la femme qu'il respecte le plus, … avant sa mère, c'est dire !

\- Que dit cette lettre ?


	5. Chapter 5

_très sincèrement désolée pour les problèmes d'édition, bonne lecture, merci de vos retours._

 _Place à la suite!_

Marlène prit connaissance de la lettre et eut la même réaction qu'Alice concernant la situation de Laurence.

-Alice il faut que tu contactes Gilbert

-J'en avais l'intention mais….

Une nouvelle fois, on faisait retentir la sonnette à l'entrée.

Aliice et Marlène se regardèrent sans bouger jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à la porte.

Alice regarda par le judas de la porte et ouvrit avec violence

-Gilbert qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là !

-Je viens vous remettre un… il s'interrompit en voyant Marlène, Bonsoir Marlène comment allez-vous ?

-Comment va le commissaire attaqua Marlène.

Ah, je vois que vous êtes au courant. Alice lui montra la lettre et les informations recueillies dedans.

-Dîner en ville c'est quoi ?

-Vous connaissez le code interrogea Gilbert.

-Pas vraiment mais Laurence m'a fait comprendre que dans la Résistance les phrases anodines et hors contexte ont du sens.

-Tout d'abord sachez que Laurence va bien mais sa mission est plus complexe que prévue. Il a été obligé de revoir quelques détails mais je ne peux vous en parler.

Alice et Marlène étaient soulagées de ces informations. Marlène appela Tim pour qu'il vienne la chercher et elle quitta l'appartement un quart d'heure plus tard.

-Bon c'est quoi les détails qui ont changé ?

-Swan m'a indiqué que vous aviez les grandes lignes de sa mission. LA nouveauté c'est qu'il est en ce moment en URSS.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire…

-Bayer souhaite que sa femme et ses enfants l'accompagnent. Donc il a fallu aller les chercher à Leningrad (Saint Pétersbourg). Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

Gilbert attendait une réaction d'Alice mais qui ne vint pas. Il en profita pour conclure sa conversation

-Swan a déjà fait ce genre de mission vous savez, il connait la langue et il maîtrise l'environnement, dans quelques jours il devrait pouvoir rentrer à Berlin Ouest.

Gilbert se levait pour partir et tendit un paquet à Alice.

-Swan m'a demandé de vous donner cela. C'est sans filtre.

Sans filtre, c'est-à-dire non revu par la censure ou le gouvernement.

-Alice, vous avez donné à Laurence, une vraie envie de revenir. Quand il m'a parlé de vous, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessous. Gilbert voulait faire comprendre à Alice qu'il savait pour leur relation. Si vous voulez parler, contactez-moi. Bonsoir Alice.

Gilbert quitta l'appartement sans qu'Alice ne le raccompagne, subjuguée par le paquet que Gilbert venait de lui donner.

Elle ouvrir le paquet et trouva des Poupées Russes dans lesquelles elle découvrit une lettre et un minuscule paquet.

Elle l'ouvrit pour trouver son médaillon. Alice fondit en larme en voyant qu'il lui renvoyait son présent. Imaginez Laurence traverser l'URSS sans être protéger par son Talisman, n'était signe que de mauvais présages… Elle finit par lire la lettre de Swan

 _Mon amour,_

 _Je compte les jours qui m'ont séparé de toi et le temps me ramenant vers toi._

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que Gilbert t'aura expliqué quelque changement dans mon emploi du temps. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais tu es ma raison de rentrer sain et sauf et je ne me risquerai pas à faire l'imbécile et à me comporter comme le pignouf que tu connais._

 _Je ne pouvais pas refuser de partir pour cette mission même si à tes yeux tu ne comprends pas mes motivations. J'ai besoin d'être une dernière fois utile pour ma patrie. J'aurai une fois pour toute respecter mes engagements et ça je sais que tu comprends combien c'est important pour moi._

 _Chaque fois que mes yeux se ferment c'est pour revivre notre soirée ensemble. Je te revois dans mes bras, être audacieuse, sensuelle, si féminine. Tes yeux, tes mains, ton corps sont si présents dans mes rêves qu'ils m'ont rendu plus vivant que je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu m'as fait naître ce soir là et je veux être à la hauteur de la femme que tu es._

 _Il faut que tu sois forte mais je ne doute pas de ta détermination à continuer à montrer quelle femme intelligente et courageuse tu es. Je suis tellement heureux que tu m'aies choisi. Ton regard m'éblouit et rien n'y personne ne me séparera de toi._

 _Je te promets de rentrer et de ne plus jamais te quitter. Je t'appartiens._

 _En attendant le moment où nous nous retrouverons, je t'envoie tout mon amour et mon envie de toi._

 _Je t'appartiens à jamais,_

 _Signé S_

Emue aux larmes, Alice ressentait une grande inquiétude pour la sécurité de Laurence. Exprimé ses sentiments aussi clairement, ça ne correspondait pas au Laurence qu'elle connaissait. Elle était tellement bouleversée par cette déclaration qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de végéter loin de lui sans pouvoir l'aider.

Elle passe toute la nuit à chercher un moyen de le rejoindre à Berlin déterminée à le faire sortir de ce merdier.

N'y tenant plus, elle se décida à appeler Gilbert au matin.

En attendant elle avait besoin de concentrer son esprit. Tournant et retournant dans son lit, elle n'y tint plus et se leva pour aller dans la salle à manger. Elle prit quelques feuilles de papier et se mit à écrire une lettre à Swan. Son esprit se tendait vers Laurence mais elle avait du mal à écrire l'ensemble des émotions qui la traversait.

Elle avait fini par noircir une dizaine de pages d'une traite. Ecrire ses sentiments l'avaient apaisée, avait renforcé son idée de rejoindre Laurence et surtout avait matérialisé par des mots ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu dire à Laurence de ce qu'il était pour elle, dans les moments de colère, de tristesse, d'admiration et de fierté. Comme elle lui avait dit, elle l'avait rendu meilleur, si la vie avait mis face à Alice drame et tragédie, une détermination en avait germé. Cette détermination c'est Laurence qui l'avait canalisé qui l'avait transformé pour en faire un esprit intelligent et brillant sachant dépasser son impulsivité en une brillante journaliste. Qu'importe l'avenir, pour cela, elle vouait une reconnaissance éternelle à Laurence.

Une fois apprêtée, elle prit contact avec Gilbert. Ils se retrouvèrent au bistrot proche de la Voix du Nord.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Bonjour Mlle Avril, que puis-je pour vous ? Interrogea Gilbert, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

\- Monsieur Gilbert, je suis inquiète pour Laurence. Je sens bien qu'il traverse de grandes difficultés et qu'il a besoin de mon aide et…

\- Alice, coupa Gilbert, ce que fait Laurence ne vous regarde pas. Je comprends votre inquiétude mais il faut que vous soyez patiente il va bientôt revenir je vous le promets. Je repars justement tout à l'heure pour finaliser l'opération.

\- Laissez-moi venir avec vous Gilbert, je ne vous gênerai pas je vous le promets

\- Alice, je connais votre caractère de fouine et Swan m'avait prévenu…Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger, Berlin Ouest est sous contrôle des alliés mais c'est une fosse aux serpents surtout depuis la construction du mur. Faites-moi confiance Alice

\- Mais…

\- Non Alice, Gilbert paya leur café et revint vers Alice. Ça suffit. Il revient bientôt.

Elle vit partir Gilbert, extrêmement déçue, mais pas surprise par l'attitude de Gilbert mais elle n'allait pas de laisser faire.

Elle attendit qu'il s'éloigne et emboîta le pas de Gilbert pour le suivre … jusqu'à Laurence.

Elle le fila jusqu'à la gare où il embarqua dans un train pour Bruxelles. Elle prit à la hâte un billet de troisième classe pour continuer la piste qui la mènerait jusqu'à Laurence.

Elle crevait de faim et se dirigea au wagon bar pour grignoter un truc vite fait sur le pouce. En train de se rassasier elle se sentit observée.

\- Avril, mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi butée. Je ne comprends pas comment Laurence arrive à vous supporter. Gilbert était fou furieux d'avoir à se coltiner la journaliste.

\- Allez Gilbert vous allez voir je vais pouvoir vous aider.

\- Mais vous ne voyez pas que l'on est dans une affaire qui vous dépasse, ce n'est pas un crime dans votre trou, c'est la troisième guerre mondiale que l'on veut éviter. Et vous risquez d'être déçue.

\- Je ne vais pas descendre du train quand même

\- Non le plus simple c'est de vous avoir à l'œil. Une dernière chose : quand nous arriverons à destination, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, d'accord ?

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire, dépasser le premier degré pour changer.

Gilbert bougonna un moment avant de réorganiser sa mission en fonction d'Alice

\- -Avril, pour les gens que l'on va croiser vous êtes ma secrétaire, compris.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours faire la potiche ?

\- Pour notre sécurité à tous, faites moi confiance. On nous attend à l'arrivée, faites-moi confiance. Et comme vous ne parlez pas allemand, sauf erreur je vous interdis d'ouvrir la bouche.

En correspondance à Bruxelles, ils prirent un train pour Berlin. Le voyage dura la journée entière. Ils arrivèrent en fin de soirée où on les attendait.

Descendant du train, Gilbert alla à la rencontre d'une magnifique femme brune dont les traits rappelaient le visage de Maillol.

Gilbert partit à sa rencontre, Alice à deux pas derrière lui.

Ils se saluèrent et entamèrent une conversation en allemand. La conversation semblait courtoise mais Alice ne pigeait que dalle.

Alice interrogea d'une regard Gilbert.

\- Alice, je vous présente Mme SALVANT, l'épouse du Colonel Philippe SALVANT, représentant français des alliés à la prison de Spandau. Son mari devait nous accueillir mais il est retenu en mission.

\- Enchantée Mademoiselle, je m'appelle Léna. Je ne savais pas que vous serez accompagné, je vous propose de nous rendre à votre hôtel, Gilbert voir si nous pouvons réserver une chambre pour votre collaboratrice.

La conversation dans la voiture fut des plus limitée. Alice dans ses pensées, ne voyant pas les échanges entre Gilbert et l'épouse du « Colonel ».

\- Philippe avait prévu un programme pour votre venue Gilbert, il serait furieux si nous ne le maintenions pas, n'est-ce pas proposa Léna.

\- Mais bien sûr, comment va Philippe

\- Il a quelques soucis de santé ce qui est gênant vu les circonstances mais il devrait revenir prochainement.

La conversation ne laissait guère de doute sur la situation périlleuse que vivait Laurence. Mais Alice avait bien compris qu'il était hors de question de moufter sous peine de créer des ennuis à tout le monde et accessoirement un incident diplomatique.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, ils s'installèrent rapidement. Ils rejoignirent rapidement Léna dans le lobby de l'hôtel pour partir enfin discuter librement.

Léna les emmena dans un Piano Bar où la musique couvrait aisément les conversations. Léna put donner des informations.

\- Bayer a accepté la proposition. Il doit simplement clore un dossier.

\- Oui, c'est normal de mettre ses affaires en ordre. Philippe est-il content de son affectation ?

\- Très heureux, il est un peu contrarié des ennuis de santé de son père mais les nouvelles sont bonnes malgré tout. Sa sœur Marlène lui donne régulièrement des nouvelles. Il voudrait avoir une permission rapidement pour aller les voir.

Alice suivait toutes ce dialogue dans un épais brouillard. Elle pressentait néanmoins, que pour une fois, Laurence n'était pas maître de son destin

Léna finit son verre puis leur souhaita une bonne soirée

Alice regarda Gilbert pour qu'il éclaire la situation.

\- Gilbert …

\- Non Alice, pas ici, partons, je vais vous expliquer

Ils partirent à pied tout en fréquentant les rues animées de la ville en soirée.

\- C'est ce que je craignais : Notre ami est parti à Moscou récupérer la famille de Bayer et il a des difficultés pour revenir sur Berlin. Des dires de Léna, je pense qu'ils devraient passer le check point demain.

\- Il va bien ? s'inquiéta Alice, ça veut dire quoi les soucis de santé ?

\- Ça veut dire que les papiers nécessaires pour faire passer la femme et les enfants de Bayer ne sont pas arrivés.

\- Mais comment ils vont rentrer demain ?

\- Philippe a l'habitude de ses contrariétés, il va s'adapter.

\- Mais s'il n'y arrive pas,

\- Il doit se débrouiller seul, personne ne peut l'aider de ce côté de la frontière.

Alice prenait conscience du bourbier dans lequel Swan avait été mis. L'inquiétude et l'effroi montait progressivement en elle.

Gilbert voyait l'expression d'Alice changeait, il essaya de la calmer.

\- Alice reposez-vous, demain la journée va être longue. On se rend au check point à 8h.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir la suite , merci de votre lecture et de vos retours. sans m'en rendre je suis partie sur quelque chose d'un peu sérieux, ... Bonne lecture!_

Ils retournèrent à l'hôtel.

Alice fut incapable de dormir tellement angoissée par ce que vivait Laurence. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte de ce que pouvait représenter une carrière d'espion. Ces infiltrations pour découvrir les meurtriers avaient un goût d'adrénaline mais elle avait toujours un renfort pour l'aider : Laurence.

Leurs aventures policières à Lille en devenaient terriblement banales et leurs chamailleries saugrenues. Pourquoi se bouffer le nez pour des bêtises, c'était tellement idiot.

Elle avait toujours deviné que la distance qu'il mettait entre lui et les autres étaient basés sur la timidité, sa réserve mais pas son manque d'intérêt pour les autres, ça jamais. Elle ne comprenait pas son refus de s'attacher aux gens, son refus d'accepter d'être apprécié, aimé.

Tout prenait sens aujourd'hui. Malgré sa mauvaise foi, il a avait toujours pris soin d'elle dès le premier regard.

Mais là, ce soir, elle savait.

Lui il était seul et sans recours. Elle avait toujours été impressionnée par la dureté et la froideur de Laurence mais elle comprenait désormais que c'était nécessaire dans une vie de secret et d'isolement. Elle comprenait mieux la distance qu'il mettait entre tout son entourage.

Ce qui l'étonnait finalement, c'est qu'il se soit confié à elle avant son départ. C'était curieux et angoissant. Il se savait en danger avec cette affaire et malgré ses principes il avait confié à Alice ses doutes mais surtout ses sentiments. Cette révélation bouleversa Alice : Laurence avait trouvé en elle, le seul être en qui il avait confiance et auprès duquel il pouvait exprimer ses sentiments. Les mots qu'il lui avait écrits prenait un sens particulier.

Alice sursauta quand Gilbert vint taper à sa porte pour partir.

\- On part

\- Ok, murmura Alice, très agitée par toutes ses réflexions.

Les passages à Check Point Charlie n'avaient lieu que deux fois par jour : 9h et 13h.

Gilbert et Alice retrouvèrent Léna en retrait du checkpoint pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Le point de retour était convenu sur un parking proche d'un restaurant. Léna et Gilbert se relayer régulièrement à se rapprocher de la frontière pour voir les passages. Plusieurs centaines de personnes passaient et cela prenait un temps infini pour les vérifications.

A 11h30, les barrières se fermèrent pour le passage du matin. Alice était au 36ème dessous car elle espérait le voir apparaître le matin même. Elle voulait le revoir, le protéger.

13h arriva et le manège recommença. Alice excédée décida cette fois ci de guetter l'arrivée du groupe pour espérer le voir.

Au bout de deux heures, elle vit Gilbert et Léna s'animaient en voyant une femme et deux enfants s'avancer du côté allié cherchant un visage connu, un accueil.

\- Merde les Bayer sont seuls, s'écria Gilbert.

Il vint à leur rencontre et discuta avec eux. La famille était particulièrement soulagée d'être pris en charge.

\- Que se passe-t-il Gilbert, demandait Alice ?

\- Venez, on s'en va, je vais vous expliquer.

Ils partirent tous en direction du quartier des ambassades où ils retrouvèrent un « attaché culturel » de l'ambassade de France qui prit en charge la famille Bayer.

\- Alors racontez moi.

\- Bayer et Philippe n'ont pas pu suivre famille, il y a eu un incident avec les autorités russes qui a refusé le visa de Bayer. Philippe est resté avec lui pour organiser son départ. Les russes ont laissé sortir la famille car ils ont des visas pour deux jours. En gardant Bayer, ils s'assurent de leur retour et lui ne bougera pas une oreille pour risquer leur vie.

\- Ça veut dire quoi pour Sw …enfin, pour Philippe.

\- On change de stratégie, ils tentent de passer clandestinement cette nuit vers Übergang mais il faut que l'on sorte immédiatement ensuite d'Allemagne sinon on grille toute l'opération. Il faudra la journée pour organiser tout cela. On retourne à l'ambassade pour mettre au point tout cela.

Laurence de son coté, n'était pas serein de toute cette situation. Avoir dû partir en URSS avait déjà été limite mais voir les russes laissaient passer la famille et bloquer Bayer n'était pas bon signe. Les russes se doutaient de l'embuscade et compter sur le chantage moral de la séparation entre Bayer et sa famille pour les faire rentrer et surtout ne pas le faire sortir.

Le plan B par l'Ubergang devait se dérouler sans heurts pour ne pas éveiller l'attention des russes et des alliés. Bayer ne tenait pas en place. Avoir vu partir sa famille ne l'avait pas rassuré bien que Laurence soit resté près de lui.

\- Allez Bayer, mes collègues ne lâchent pas l'affaire. On s'organise pour ce soir et vous rejoindrez rapidement votre famille mais il faut pour l'instant vous calmer.

…

Tout le monde avait fait comprendre à Alice qu'elle représentait un énorme boulet dans cette histoire et qu'elle gênait grandement l'opération.

\- Un jour Alice ça serait bien que vous compreniez que le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous. C'était déjà pas simple mais avec vous dans les pattes c'est limite.

\- Oui bon ça va, j'ai compris, laissez-moi vous aider.

\- Non, vous ne faites rien. Je vous explique : le ministre des affaires étrangères français est en visite officielle à Berlin pour préparer l'arrivée du président américain. L'avion repart ce soir. Vous serez à son bord avec Bayer et sa famille qui seront intégrées dans la délégation. Vous partirez avec eux pour retourner à Paris.

\- Donc le plan va marcher ! Alice était toute gaie à cette perspective.

\- A votre avis, on est au complet ?

\- Ben non !

\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas Alice, cette histoire peut remettre en question les relations diplomatiques de la France avec tous les alliés et l'URSS, on joue gros. Quoi qu'il se passe, on exfiltre la famille et s'il y a un souci, on niera être partie prenante de la situation de Bayer. Si Bayer et Laurence n'y arrivent pas ou sont pris, ce n'est pas notre problème. Laurence a un passeport soviétique tout comme Bayer. Pour l'opération il n'est pas français.

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse… Il fait ça pour le pays et on ne l'aide pas…

\- Réveillez vous Alice, on n'est pas dans un roman d'espionnage, c'est plus important que nous.

\- Je comprends que Laurence en ait eu marre. Mais pourquoi il a accepté cette mission ?

\- Ce n'est pas vos oignons. Allez, on part pour l'aéroport.

Alice arriva sur le tarmac à l'abri des regards pour monter dans l'avion. La protection diplomatique permettait de faire des entorses à beaucoup de règles. On l'avait doté d'un passeport diplomatique. Elle se retrouvait avec la famille de Bayer. Ils attendirent deux heures qui parurent des siècles.

Tout d'un coup les abords de l'avion s'animèrent. La délégation arriva dans le cortège de voitures. Elle vit une vingtaine de personnes en sortir et miracle… elle aperçut Laurence. Folle de joie.

Laurence était entouré des membres de la délégation qui cachait Bayer de la vue de la surveillance de l'aéroport. A l'opposé, elle voyait au loin le ministre saluait son homologue dans les salons de l'aéroport avant de regagner la passerelle de l'avion.

L'avion faisait tourner les moteurs très forts, pour ne pas perdre de temps pour la mise en place sur la piste.

Elle vit Laurence entrait dans l'avion et accompagnait Bayer près des siens. Gilbert était derrière lui. Laurence étreignit longuement Gilbert. Celui-ci lui fit un signe vers Alice. Elle vit le visage de Laurence s'assombrir en voyant Alice.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?


	8. Chapter 8

_La suite... bonne lecture_

Elle vit Laurence entrait dans l'avion et accompagnait Bayer près des siens. Gilbert était derrière lui. Laurence étreignit longuement Gilbert. Celui-ci lui fit un signe vers Alice. Elle vit le visage de Laurence s'assombrir en voyant Alice.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi…

\- Mais bon sang qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je t'explique que c'est dangereux, jamais tu ne me feras confiance, tu m'emmerdes Alice. Ça va finir comme la dernière fois…

Alice était complètement décontenancée par l'attitude Laurence. Elle aurait imaginé qu'il soit heureux de la voir. Comment ça, mal finir comme la dernière fois ?

\- Attends écoute moi, je m'excuse. On va discuter.

\- Mais t'es bête ou tu le fais exprès : j'ai une couverture à assurer. Je suis pas là pour faire le beau. Je ne dois pas abandonner Léna. Elle a pris des risques pour moi et en connaissance de cause.

\- Swan…

\- Tais-toi, rentre faire la journaliste à ragot c'est plus à ta portée.

\- Mais…

Elle le vit tourner les talons juste après avoir été remercié par le ministre de l'opération réussie. Elle était médusée par la réaction de Laurence, qu'elle jugeait disproportionnée.

Gilbert la regarda.

\- Installez vous Alice, on va partir.

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil, elle voyait la famille Bayer en joie de s'être retrouvée et libre de partir vers un pays qu'ils espéraient accueillant et vers une nouvelle vie.

L'avion décolla sans qu'Alice ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait. Elle trouvait l'attitude Laurence excessive et surtout le fait qu'il reste en Allemagne ne faisait que renforcer son inquiétude.

Gilbert vint s'assoir près d'elle.

\- Ça va Alice ?

Elle le regarda surprise de le voir installer à ses côtés.

\- Gilbert, je n'imaginais pas…

\- Ben oui je m'en doute que vous n'imaginiez pas mais le mal est fait.

\- Quoi le mal ?

\- Laurence a dû expliquer qui vous étiez, on vous a fait passer pour une source mais c'est franchement limite et le ministre n'a pas apprécié d'être le cheval de Troie de la famille Bayer pour l'exfiltration. Laurence doit rendre des comptes.

\- Pourquoi pas vous ?

\- Moi je suis le correspondant de Laurence, le responsable de l'opération c'est lui. Et ça a failli foirer.

\- Mais pourquoi il n'est pas parti ?

\- Il est toujours le représentant français à Spandau, il ne peut pas partir comme un voleur. On doit assurer une présence sereine de la France dans la zone. Il a prétendu des ennuis de santé pour disposer de quelques jours pour passer à l'est sous couverture. Donc il doit revenir à Spandau et on va organiser sa fin de mission dans quelques temps. En outre, on lui avait attribué un agent féminin pour donner l'image familiale du militairel. Il faut aussi protéger Léna. Il ne faut qu'on revive la dernière fois…

\- Je ne savais pas tout ça…et c'est quoi la dernière fois ?

\- Alice, taisez vous !

\- J'ai voulu bien faire, je me suis inquiétée pour lui…

\- Et vous ne lui avez pas fait confiance

\- Mais non, c'est que je voulais l'aider comme il m'aide quand on fait nos coups ensemble.

\- Sauf que l'enjeu ici est considérable, on a forcé Laurence à venir ici.

\- Forcé…

\- Ça fait 15 ans que Laurence a raccroché, vous croyez pas qu'on ne lui a pas proposé ce genre de trucs avant ?

\- Mais là ?

\- On lui a expliqué que ce serait dommage s'il arrivait des ennuis à son entourage…

\- Mais vous êtes des salauds !

\- On n'est pas des poètes c'est sûr mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

\- Et vous avez participé à ça ?

\- Alice, arrêtez d'être naïve, c'est le monde de 1960 qui se joue. Laurence savait qu'il nous devait une dernière opération, on a accéléré sa décision c'est tout.

Gilbert se tut quelques instants

\- Alice, la vie de Laurence n'a pas été simple, ce métier lui a fait perdre des amis, sa fiancée.

\- Sa fiancée ? Mais je savais pas !

\- J'en a trop dit, il vous racontera lui-même. Vous êtes loin de tout ça. Laissez-lui le temps de revenir à vous, il se sera calmé et vous pourrez en parler tranquillement. Reposez vous avant qu'on arrive à Paris.

Gilbert lui serra rapidement la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il comprenait son tourment et rejoignit le Ministre pour parler de la mission.

Laurence ne décolérait pas d'avoir vu Alice dans l'avion. S'il avait eu conscience de sa présence, il lui aurait été impossible d'accomplir sa mission.

En son for intérieur, il s'en voulait à lui-même d'avoir déclaré ses sentiments à Alice. Si elle avait atterri à Berlin c'est que sa lettre l'avait inquiété. Une nouvelle fois la preuve qu'il ne fallait pas s'engager et se dévoiler. La solitude c'est la sécurité…

Il était un peu en colère aussi contre Gilbert qui s'était fait embobiner comme un débutant en laissant Alice le suivre.

Mais le principal objet de ses pensées était Alice. Elle n'avait pas conscience des choses et elle avait cru pouvoir se mêler de ses affaires sans impunité. Il était très partagé de tous ces éléments. Effaré de l'audace d'Alice, étonné de son amour pour lui. Comme Maritza …

Les quelques jours pendant lesquels il devait rester en Allemagne allaient lui permettre de savoir quelle tournure il voulait donner à sa relation avec Alice. Alice bousculait trop son organisation, ses certitudes, il fallait faire cesser cette histoire qui le rendait faible et dépendant.

Il retourna dans son appartement près de la prison retrouver sa pseudo-épouse et pour faire le point de leurs missions et organiser leur départ.

En arrivant, Léna le serra dans ses bras, heureuse de le voir sain et sauf. Ils se connaissaient depuis les années de Résistance et se portaient une confiance réciproque et une grande amitié fraternelle.

Laurence s'assit lourdement dans un fauteuil, la fatigue et le stress se faisant sentir en contrecoup des dernières heures. Il se débarrassa aussitôt de ses faux papiers soviétiques en les brûlant dans la cheminée pour ne laisser aucune trace.

\- Ca va ? Lui demanda Léna

\- Oui très bien, je suis content de te revoir

\- Dis à l'avenir tu éviteras de mêler tes conquêtes à nos missions. On n'avait pas que ça à gérer…

\- Oui, excuse moi elle a entourloupé Gilbert qui n'a pas su s'en débarrasser assez tôt. Je vais régler le problème

\- Ah toujours le même, quand on commence à s'attacher à toi, tu fuis le monde comme la peste. Bon d'accord, elle n'a pas été très finaude à venir ici mais ça en dit long sur le béguin qu'elle te porte.

\- Tu parles ! une fouineuse, journaliste, incapable de se rendre compte de la merde dans laquelle elle aurait pu nous mettre. Je vais lui expliquer le fond de ma pensée et l'envoyer rédiger les chroniques nécrologiques en Lozère.

\- Ben oui comme cela une nouvelle fois tu pourras rester le grand et solitaire Laurence imperméable à l'affection des autres. Dis-moi tu veux faire d'autres missions pour Gilbert ?

\- Non c'est terminé j'ai payé ma dette à la patrie, j'arrête tout.

\- Alors pourquoi éloigner ta copine fouineuse ?

\- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !

\- Je parle d'elle comme je veux s'énerva Léna. Elle a failli nous griller et nous envoyer dans les bureaux de la Stasi cette dinde. Maritza elle, c'est différent…

\- Maritza avait un objectif que j'ai compris trop tard… et puis doucement, ça a merdé mais je suis responsable de son comportement

\- Tu fais donc bien de te débarrasser d'une décérébrée comme elle !

\- Mais ça suffit Léna, qu'est ce qui te prend, Alice est impulsive mais futée, intelligente et …

\- Et ?

\- Et elle me casse les pieds mais je n'ai jamais eu aussi confiance en quelqu'un qu'elle, un peu comme toi. Elle me pousse à lui montrer que je suis meilleur qu'elle , mais elle est sait aussi prendre soin des autres en s'oubliant et …

\- Et ?

\- Et sans elle, je ne me serai pas sortie de belles emmerdes et elle me fait rire aussi.

\- Dis…

\- Oui ?

Léna le regarda se débattra sur la marche à suivre. Elle savait que sous le cuir, il y avait un Laurence sensible et prêt à aimer. Elle adoucit son regard et d'un ton fraternel lui répondit.

\- Je crois que la Lozère c'est pas mérité, non ?

\- Oui tu as raison mais il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle doit me faire confiance.

\- Si tu la traites comme un paillasson des années 30, tu vas pas avancer très loin.

\- Ok, ca va, j'ai compris. Occupons-nous de réfléchir à notre départ. Je ne veux pas moisir ici, ça craint.

Afin d'éviter d'attirer la méfiance des alliés, ils prirent malgré tout un temps infini pour partir.

Contraint de quitter ses fonctions en raison d'une promotion, le colonel et Madame SALVANT quittèrent Berlin deux mois après leur arrivée quatre semaines après l'exfiltration des Bayer.

Ils poussèrent un grand soupir de soulagement en arrivant à la gare de l'Est à Paris accueilli par Gilbert.

Un débriefing était prévu pour les deux agents qui allaient prendre chacun un nouveau départ. Laurence confirma sa démission des services secrets qui fut acceptée. Le commissaire Laurence allait retourner dans son commissariat à Lille comme si de rien n'était.

Il salua Léna et Gilbert puis prit la route pour Lille.

Comme si on lui avait greffé des yeux neufs, tout ce qu'il voyait le réjouissait et il vivait avec plaisir son retour à Lille.

En arrivant chez lui, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il prit une douche et choisit son costume préféré. Etant arrivé dans la journée, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Alice à l'appartement mais il sentait qu'elle avait été présente : son parfum flottait dans l'air et il avait vu des papiers trainer sur la table basse.

\- Jamais elle n'apprendra à ranger ses affaires en s'approchant pour mettre de l'ordre. Une enveloppe avec son prénom attira son regard. Il s'assit pour la lire.

Swan, mon amour, je ne sais pas si tu liras ces mots mais j'ai besoin de te les écrire.

Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû me rendre à Berlin, j'ai compris, trop tard, que ma présence et l'idée que j'avais dépasser complètement la réalité de la situation. Je n'ignorais pas le danger que tu affrontais mais pas à ce point là. Je suis fière de ce que tu as accompli, cela te ressemble, ressemble à l'homme que je connais et que j'admire et que j'aime.

Mais je ne t'ai pas reconnu dans l'avion, je n'imaginais pas que tu allais m'humilier à ce point et je ne le mérite pas.

Je t'aime infiniment mais je ne suis pas faite pour vivre ce visage de toi. Je démissionne de la Voix du Nord car j'ai trouvé un travail à l'Agence France Presse à Paris.

Tu seras à jamais avec moi ; Alice.

Le médaillon de sa mère glissa de l'enveloppe. Laurence était complétement abasourdi par cette nouvelle. Il sait qu'il avait trop réagi, que la colère était démesurée mais il avait eu peur qu'il lui arrive malheur par sa faute sans qu'il ait pu l'aider ou la protéger. Il fallait absolument la retenir. Il y avait peut-être moyen de la rattraper.

Il fut arrêté dans ses réflexions par la sonnerie de l'entrée.

Un sourire aux lèvres dans l'espoir de voir Alice, il courut ouvrir la porte et se trouva face avec une personne inattendue.

\- Il faut qu'on parle….

Le sourire de Swan s'effaça…

 _A suivre, merci de vos retours!_


	9. Chapter 9

Alice revenait de La Voix du Nord, le moral dans les chaussettes. Jourdeuil avait essayé de la convaincre de rester mais Alice n'avait plus le goût de rester ici où tout lui rappelait Laurence. Elle prétexta un manque d'avenir et la misogynie ambiante pour justifier son départ. Jourdeuil lui proposa une semaine de congés pour réfléchir, pas convaincu malgré tout.

Comment quelques moments de bonheur avaient pu virer au cauchemar ? Elle voulait être comme Laurence, intrépide mais finalement il l'avait méprisée une nouvelle fois et surtout après avoir avoué leurs sentiments.

J'ai merdé mais ça ne justifie pas tout, merde !

Une page se tournait, elle avait essayé de l'aimer et elle avait pris un mur…. Il faut aller de l'avant.

Elle monta lentement les escaliers. Elle savait que Marlène l'attendait pour l'accompagner au train et ça la minait encore plus. Quitter ses amis à cause de cet empaffé de Laurence, c'est rude !

Marlène l'attendait patiemment. Alice s'étonna de ne pas voir Marlène la supplier de rester, sanglotant comme un crocodile.

\- Ah Alice, te voilà ! On y va ?

\- Oui, oui mais Ya pas le feu non plus….

\- Tu as tellement hâte de commencer ta nouvelle vie que je ne peux pas te retenir ! Je t'ai commandé un taxi, ta valise pèse trop lourd pour aller à pied à la gare.

\- OK Marlène si tu veux…

Une voiture noire attendait les deux jeunes femmes. Le chauffeur ne prit pas la peine d'aider Alice et Marlène à charger la valise.

\- Ah au fait Alice, je ne peux t'accompagner à la gare, Tim m'attend pour partir en weekend. Ecoute, on garde le contact tu m'appelles quand tu es installée et on se voit à Paris pour un weekend. Plein de bonnes choses pour toi Alice !

\- Mais Marlène tu … mais… mais… on va pas se quitter comme ça sur un trottoir !

\- Allez Alice tu pars pour une belle vie ça va aller !

Marlène s'éloigna rapidement laissa Alice après avoir déposé un bisou carmin sur les joues de la journaliste, laissée seule comme une pauvre chose et démoralisée comme jamais. Elle retrouva Tim dans une voiture garée quelques rues plus loin.

Elle regarda son amoureux avec joie et bonheur…

\- Opération casse-noisette en route lança-t-elle en embrassant son fiancé. Bon sang que c'était dur de ne rien lui dire et de ne pas la consoler. Pourvu que ça s'arrange…

Ils avaient accompli leur part de mission….

De son côté, Alice s'installa dans la voiture et indiqua la gare comme destination.

Toujours mal embouché le chauffeur grommela des mots inintelligibles.

\- Un point pour mon ego, personne ne me regrette !

\- La tête baissée, les larmes au bord des yeux Alice ne se rendait pas compte que la voiture prenait la direction opposée à la gare.

Trouvant le temps finalement long, Alice se rendit compte qu'elle traversait la campagne du Nord et qu'elle allait louper son train.

\- Eh, chauffeur vous vous trompez, on va à la gare du Nord.

Le chauffeur ne répondit rien mais tendit à Alice, une enveloppe à son nom. A l'intérieur, un bristol précisait le nom d'un hôtel sur la côte et un numéro de chambre.

\- Non mais je vous demande de me ramener à la gare de Lille, je n'ai rien à faire là-bas

\- J'ai des ordres répondit le chauffeur.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent à leur but. Alice sortit comme une fusée de la voiture pour se diriger vers la chambre d'hôtel mentionnée. Elle se doutait de qui avait organisé ce guet-apens. Ça allait chauffer…

Alice entra avec fracas dans la chambre-

\- Non mais franchement tu te prends pour qui Laurence !

Au lieu de trouver Laurence, elle retrouva avec surprise une tête connue….

\- Bonjour Alice, comment allez-vous !

\- Alexina mais qu'est ce que vous faites là !

\- Alice quelle plaisir de vous revoir !

Alexina embrassa Alice de tout son cœur. Ce qui eut le mérite de consoler Alice qui avait le moral dévasté l'attitude de Laurence et le départ enjoué de Marlène.

\- Mais que faites-vous là Alexina !

\- J'adore Bray Dunes à cette époque de l'année ! Venez on va aller se promener sur la plage.

\- J'ai pas trop la tête à me promener vous savez, je dois prendre un train pour Paris et …

Alexina s'arrêta et pris Alice par les bras pour lui parler sérieusement…

\- Alice, je suis au courant…

\- De tout ?

\- De tout. Allez venez, on va discuter…

Le soleil réchauffait Alice. Elle avait plaisir à voir Alexina pour qui elle vouait une réelle affection depuis leur rencontre, elle se sentait en confiance. Elle appréhendait, malgré tout, la conversation qui n'allait pas tarder à débuter.

\- Faut que vous sachiez une chose, c'est pas la faute de Sw…

\- Non répondit tranquillement Alexina, ce n'est pas sa faute, vous avez eu tort.

Alice prit un coup. Compte tenu de l'histoire entre le fils et la mère, elle imaginait une Alexina moins protectrice.

\- Mais vous savez, j'ai voulu venir l'aider... ;

Alexina s'arrêta de marcher. Elle regarda Alice fixement.

\- Je reconnais que Swan a beaucoup de défauts en particulier son impossibilité à communiquer simplement mais lorsqu'il s'agit de son métier ou de ses missions, je sais son sens de l'engagement et combien cela a pu lui coûter. Même si vous avez connu la guerre et surtout avant, vous ignorez ce qu'a été la réalité des choses pendant cette époque pour lui. Tout n'est pas aussi net que ce qu'on explique maintenant.

Alexina prit une pause dans son propos avant de reprendre.

\- Cette période dans la vie de Swan a été très dure pour lui.

\- Il ne m'a jamais expliqué, j'aurai pu tout entendre et comprendre…

\- Y compris qu'il a trahi son pays ?

\- Mais non il n'a jamais pu faire ça ! Pas lui !

\- Et pourtant si, malgré lui, mais il a trahi…

\- Mais non, Alexina, Swan n'est pas ce genre d'homme, il est droit, il a des principes en lui comme c'est pas permis…

\- Alice, calmez-vous, vous ne m'avez pas comprise. Il a trahi MALGRE LUI…

\- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Swan m'a toujours fait promettre de ne pas en parler mais aujourd'hui les circonstances sont différentes. Il est d'accord pour que je vous explique.

\- Je vous en prie, dites-moi.

Tout a commencé avant la guerre vers 1938. Swan gérait encore certaines affaires de son père. Il dirigeait une société de transport. On n'était déjà plus vraiment très proche à l'époque. Il était alors à Strasbourg où il gérait du fret entre l'Allemagne et la France. Mais la situation l'inquiétait. L'Allemagne d'Hitler commence à faire peur et déjà des communautés sont menacées.

Swan a été convoqué par la police car un des chauffeurs avait été arrêté. Un chauffeur avait organisé un trafic de passeur qui faisait passer des gens d'Allemagne vers la Suisse.

Compte tenu des circonstances et du climat, la cause semblait juste. Dans le camion, on avait trouvé une dizaine de personnes essayant de fuir l'Allemagne. Le chauffeur a expliqué son trafic en chargeant Swan.

Selon lui, Swan organisait ce trafic moyennant de fortes sommes d'argent des personnes qui souhaitaient partir d'Allemagne.

\- Mais c'est de la traite d'êtres humains !

\- Oui mais Swan ignorait ce trafic. La police a rapidement compris qu'il était étranger au trafic et l'ont blanchi. Cependant Swan se sentait responsable de ce que vivaient ces pauvres gens. Il décida de les aider avec l'accord tacite du policier en charge de l'affaire, Gilbert que vous connaissez.

\- Ouahhh murmura Alice.

\- D'un commun accord, Swan et Gilbert se sont organisés pour aider ces gens fuyant l'Allemagne. C'est le noyau dur du groupe de résistant auquel Swan appartiendra plus tard.

Alice hocha la tête, oubliant de respirer. Le récit d'Alexina correspondait à l'image de Swan : protecteur des plus faibles.

\- Parmi les exilés, se trouvait une jeune femme : Maritza.

\- Maritza….

\- Oui Maritza, très belle et très gentille, courageuse. Son histoire avait touché Swan. Le mari de Maritza était mort pendant la nuit de cristal à Berlin. Elle avait donc décidé de fuir l'Allemagne. Elle a pris de grands risques pour se sauver. Au début pour Swan, il s'agissait de protéger ces gens d'une injustice folle. Avec l'équipe, ils se sont organisés pour trouver des hébergements pour tous les exilés. Mais Maritza avait touché son cœur.

\- Mais il n'en a jamais parlé…

\- Vous connaissez Swan, c'est déjà pas facile de lui parler mais raconter cette histoire est affreuse pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Maritza était hébergée dans une pension de famille, tout se passait bien. Mais elle et Swan se sont rapprochés et il a voulu qu'ils vivent ensemble. Ils projetaient de fonder une famille…

\- Une famille, Laurence !

\- Alice entre nous, il en a manqué dans sa jeunesse et il voulait créer un avenir. Je reconnais que je ne l'ai pas trop aidé sur ce chemin… et puis …

\- Quoi ?

\- Et puis est arrivé 1939 et la guerre. Avec ses amis, Swan a essayé de voir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire mais c'est devenu difficile et puis il a été mobilisé pour l'armée donc pas le choix. Son régiment a été appelé sur Dunkerque et il a dû s'éloigner jusqu'à la capitulation. Il est retourné à ses affaires mais les attentes du gouvernement étaient contre ses principes. Il a vendu la société et est passé ensuite dans la Résistance.

\- Mais quelle histoire… Et Maritza ?

Alice et Alexina s'assirent à la terrasse d'un café pour continuer la discussion. Au soulagement d'Alice dont les jambes ne la soutenaient plus. Elles commandèrent un café.

\- Maritza le questionnait beaucoup sur ses activités clandestines. Connaissant son passé, Swan ne s'est pas méfié et l'a mise dans la confidence de ses activités. C'est Gilbert qui a éveillé ses soupçons sur plusieurs opérations qui ont tourné court et donc Swan était le responsable notamment le fait de faire s'enfuir des juifs pour leur éviter les rafles. Deux opérations ont échoué et les personnes qui devaient s'enfuir se retrouvèrent à Drancy.

En fait… En fait, Maritza renseignait les allemands…

\- Non ! mais pourquoi ! on l'avait sauvé, mais elle est folle

\- En fait, son sauvetage n'était pas sans arrière-pensée. Son mari n'était en fait pas mort pendant la nuit de cristal. Les allemands l'avaient emprisonné. Pour le libérer Maritza devait collaborer avec eux pour qu'il reste en vie. Maritza n'a su que son mari était en vie qu'en 1940. Jusque là elle ignorait tout et elle imaginait un avenir avec Swan.

\- Il a dénoncé Maritza ?


	10. Chapter 10

10

\- Non, bien sûr que non mais il fallait des certitudes. Swan a commencé à se poser des questions sur Maritza. Il s'est rendu compte qu'elle passait des messages aux allemands. Pris sur le fait, elle lui a tout expliqué. Elle s'est effondrée. Swan était dévasté aussi : il avait livré des innocents à l'ennemi, sa future femme s'était servie de lui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il a été convenu d'organiser une fausse opération pour la faire fuiter et remonter la piste des traitres en France qui faisait pression sur Maritza.

\- Maritza a coopéré ?

\- Elle était face à un dilemme de fou : espérer sauver son mari ou être éliminé par la Résistance

\- Swan n'aurait pas laissé faire ça ?

\- Je crois qu'à ce moment de sa vie, la confiance dans l'humain en a pris un coup et on voit le résultat maintenant… Enfin, toujours est-il que leur relation était morte. La Résistance s'est donc servie de Maritza comme appât pour éliminer une partie du réseau. Une fois cette mission réalisée, le sort de Maritza fut scellé. Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans les alentours du réseau. A cette époque, on ne fait plus le tri, il était prévu de l'éliminer. Mais Swan ne voulait pas laisser faire ça. Il a été décidé de l'envoyer en Allemagne pour être débriefé par la Résistance locale. Swan, Gilbert et une autre femme ont mis le plan en action.

\- Mais ils l'envoyaient à la mort !

\- Alice, quel aurait été le bon choix pour Swan ?

\- Et après ?

\- Après je ne sais pas. A cette époque Swan et moi étions loin l'un de l'autre dans tous les sens du terme. On s'est revu un jour qu'il était de passage à Paris et j'ai vu un fantôme : la culpabilité le rongeait, la trahison le mettait en rage. Il ne savait plus où était le sens de sa vie. Tous ses principes avaient été balayés. Sa confiance envers les autres en a pris un coup. De ce jour, imaginer compter sur quelqu'un d'autre c'était inimaginable. Il est devenu dur, froid, aigri.

A la libération, Gilbert lui a proposé d'intégrer l'armée. Ensuite, il est entré dans la police et il a fait sa carrière telle que vous la connaissez.

Alice était complètement ébahie par l'histoire que venait de lui raconter Alexina. Tout cella faisait désormais écho avec le comportement de Laurence dans son travail et dans ses relations aux autres. Ne surtout pas s'attacher et se perdre.

Au loin, elle entendait la voix d'Alexina qui reprenait.

\- Et puis, il vous a rencontré vous et Marlène

\- Oh vous savez, il ne nous a pas ménagé au début.

\- Ben c'est sur qu'il partait de loin et vous dans le genre éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine ya pas mieux.

Alice était abasourdie et complètement décontenancée par tout cela. Elle avait pris comme du plomb sur la tête à écouter Alexina. Une Alexina qui ne ménageait jamais son fils sans doute pour chasser son côté sombre mais qui connaissait les souffrances traversées.

Elle comprenait l'attitude de Laurence mais elle ne voyait pas trop le moyen de recoller les morceaux. Elle n'avait qu'encore plus d'amour à lui donner pour lui prouver qu'il avait avec Alice une âme sœur, une femme à ses côtés.

\- Alexina, il faut recoller les morceaux, j'ai besoin de lui dire parler de lui expliquer mon point de vue mais on ne va nulle part. On fait comment ?

\- Seul Swan a la réponse…

\- Et donc ?

\- Quelles sont les armes d'une femme, Alice ?

Plus tôt, quand Laurence vit le visage de sa mère dans l'encadrement de la porte, il sut qu'il était foutu…

\- Maman ?

\- Swan, tu es un imbécile !

\- Mais, pour… mais, quoi !

\- Je suis au courant de ton attitude avec Alice !

\- Mais comment tu sais ? et puis qu'est ce que tu sais d'abord ?

Swan essayait vainement de ne pas perdre la face vis-à-vis de sa mère. Peine perdue, comme toujours ….

\- Marlène m'a appelé en catastrophe. Elle pensait que je savais où tu étais. Comme si moi ta mère, je savais où tu étais ! Enfin bref, … Elle était aux cent coups car Alice lui avait dit qu'elle démissionnait de la Voix du Nord et qu'elle partait pour Paris. Alice était complètement dévastée parce que ton attitude et que tu l'avais humiliée en public alors qu'elle essayait de t'aider. C'est vrai ?

\- Oui mais….

\- Pas de mais… quelle mouche t'a pris de malmener cette jeune femme qui ne veut que ton bien ?

\- Elle n'a pas su garder sa place, elle s'est mise en danger et elle a failli en mourir et je ne pouvais rien faire. Elle est bête et inconsciente. ;;

Soudain Alexina gifla violemment son fils

\- Mais tu te prends pour qui pour traiter Alice de cette façon ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot et un égoïste. Les épreuves ne t'ont pas ouvert les yeux ? Tu es le responsable de cette situation. A vouloir faire des secrets, mettre des barrières autour de toi, tu agis comme un imbécile !

\- Je ne supporterai plus de me faire berner par quelqu'un et…

\- Te faire berner par Alice ? mais arrête un peu ton baratin. Ce n'est plus la même histoire, ce n'est plus la même époque. Arrête de jouer les martyrs. La vie ne t'a pas fait de cadeau mais tu ne mérites pas Alice. Tu ne peux pas la défendre d'être ce qu'elle est. C'est ce que tu aimes en elle avoue le ?

\- Je ne l'aime pas dit il en regardant droit devant lui

\- Swan, tu mens. Tu ne supportes pas l'idée de faire confiance à quelqu'un. Mais Alice c'est différent….

Brusquement le vernis craqua. Laurence regarda sa mère comme un enfant perdu.

\- Et j'aurai dû faire quoi ?

\- Mais bon sang ! lui parler, ne pas la prendre pour une imbécile…Elle vaut mieux que ça et tu ne la mérites pas.

\- Mais si je lui fais mal, si je lui fais prendre des risques

\- Encore une fois tu n'es pas honnête, tu veux tellement te protéger que tu la rends responsable de ton immaturité. La vie a été dure, je le sais, je t'ai blessée, Maritza t'a trompée mais rien n'était simple pour elle à l'époque, non ?

Un long silence se fit entre eux. Ils se regardèrent et Swan baissa les yeux. Il voyait la déception dans les yeux de sa mère et il en avait honte.

\- Tu sais bien qu'Alice n'est pas de ce bois. On n'est plus en guerre, tu connais son histoire. Je t'ai observé avec elle, vous êtes fait pareil tous les deux. Mais contrairement à toi, elle a su se battre et avoir foi dans la vie. Elle sait se battre, toi tu te défends ? tu prends les autres pour tes ennemis. Et c'est pareil avec Marlène ! accepte qu'on puisse t'aider, arrête tes conneries !

\- Maman ?

Alexina écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre s'adresser à elle avec une voix ravagée par la tristesse.

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, admit-il. J'ai tout gâché…

Elle vit dans ses yeux une telle détresse qu'elle maudit la vie qu'elle lui avait donné.

\- Je te demande pardon Swan.

\- Pardon ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'aurai de l'être là pour toi et t'aider mais je t'ai laissé tomber.

Ils se serrèrent longuement. Les actes étaient plus efficaces que les mots pour que la mère et le fils expriment tous leurs sentiments.

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? demandé Swan.

\- Tu as assez fait de dégâts pour aujourd'hui, je m'occupe d'Alice.


	11. Chapter 11

Alexina avait organisé la manœuvre avec la complicité de Marlène pour réunir Swan et Alice. Elle n'était pas très sûre des chances de succès mais il fallait agir pour le bonheur de son fils. Il méritait cela.

Swan était arrivé juste après Alice à l'hôtel. Il l'avait vue s'éloigner le long de la plage avec sa mère et discuter.

Il s'était attablé à la terrasse de l'hôtel isolé dans un coin, en fumant cigarette sur cigarette pour attendre le retour des deux femmes.

Il savait en son for intérieur qu'il n'avait pas été juste avec Alice. Il n'arrivait même plus à se justifier de son attitude. Il avait mis Alice dans une situation impossible en lui avouant ses sentiments, en lui envoyant cette lettre et les mots qu'il avait tant besoin de lui dire. Inconsciemment il savait qu'elle allait se mettre en piste, surtout en lui envoyant Gilbert.

En psychologie de base, on appelle ça un acte manqué analysa Laurence. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle le rejoigne et il l'avait mis dans une situation totalement improbable et il aurait voulu qu'elle reste à Lille en l'attendant comme une potiche …

\- Mais quel con, je suis !

Il en arriva à cette conclusion au moment où il vit Alice et sa mère se rapprochaient de la terrasse.

Il éteignit sa cigarette et se leva lentement de sa chaise pour les rejoindre. Elles l'aperçurent et Alice commença à se tendre.

Alexina se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Alice :

\- Allez Alice, vous avez les clés en main.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis s'éloigna en direction de l'hôtel. Elle jeta un regard à son fils avec un sourire.

Alice et Laurence se rejoignirent.

\- Bonjour Av. Alice. Ça va ?

Alice le regarda froidement, la colère monta progressivement

\- Parce que ça t'intéresse aujourd'hui ?

\- Ecoute, comprends-moi la situation était difficile et sous le coup des émotions, j'étais encore sur l'évasion de Bayer…

\- Tu m'as humiliée et tu m'as prise pour une conne Laurence. Je suis pas ton souffre-douleur.

\- Tu comprends…

\- Arrête Swan, arrête de croire que tu portes le monde et que rien ne compte. Tu as soufflé le chaud et le froid, tu m'envoies Gilbert pour qu'il m'explique. Tu croyais qu'il allait se passer quoi ?

\- Je viens de m'en rendre compte, tu as raison mais je peux t'expliquer, je n'étais pas sûr de revenir de cette histoire et j'ai voulu te dire ce que je ressentais.

\- Mais ça marche pas comme ça Laurence, je suis pas ton clébard…Tu penses qu'à toi, toujours, tout le temps. Mets-toi à ma place pour une fois !

Swan savait qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir facilement mais pas à ce point-là.

\- Alice, j'ai compris tout ça, j'ai compris la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés. Cette histoire m'a servi de leçon et je voudrais que tu me donnes ma chance.

\- C'est trop tard Swan, je pars.

\- Tu pars ?

\- J'ai démissionné de la Voix du Nord, je pars à l'agence France Presse à Paris.

Swan voyait ses certitudes de réconciliation s'envolaient.

\- Mais pourquoi tu pars ?

\- Mais Laurence, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Comment imaginer rester à Lille quand il n'y a pas d'avenir ici.

\- Pas d'avenir mais et nous ?

\- Mais quel « nous » ? Je ne suis pas une partition Laurence, tu ne me mènes plus à la baguette. Je te dois beaucoup c'est vrai, j'ai des sentiments pour toi mais je ne peux pas continuer à rester ta serpillère.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais prise pour une serpillère, c'était un jeu…

\- Je ne joue plus Swan, plus avec ce qu'il s'est passé. Il n'y a pas d'avenir. On ne change pas les rayures du zèbre Laurence…Salut…

Elle s'éloigna de lui et prit la direction de la réception pour prendre un taxi.

Swan était abasourdi. Il savait qu'il allait prendre l'engueulade de sa vie mais Alice n'avait pas de colère à lui donner. Elle avait posé les mots. Simplement. Définitivement.

Il réagit au bout de quelques secondes. Il la rattrapa.

\- Alice s'il te plait, pardonne-moi !

\- Ce n'est plus suffisant

\- Je t'aime !

\- Et après ? Ça ne construit pas une vie !

\- Alice, j'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai déconné, je suis un égoïste, mais sans toi je ne suis plus rien. Je te l'ai écrit tu as donné un sens à ma vie mais j'ai peur !

Alice le regarda

\- Moi aussi j'ai peur, tu crois que ça été simple pour moi. Depuis le début, il faut faire face, pas de parents, un boulot pas facile et un connard de flic qui me jette à la moindre occasion. Et l'homme que j'aime qui ne croit pas en moi.

\- Bien sur que je crois en toi !

\- Ah pour les choses du quotidien bien sûr, pour un coup d'une nuit, une certaine confiance entre nous mais pas au point d'imaginer que je pourrai mourir pour toi !

\- Arrête ne dis pas ça, je ne le supporterai pas !

\- Mais Swan, il faut faire face il faut que tu acceptes que des gens soient là pour toi, je suis prête à me donner à toi mais tu as peur de souffrir. Sauf que tu souffres quand même. Notre nuit ensemble aurait pu être l'unique mais j'étais tellement heureuse de ce moment de me donner à toi. Ça n'aura exister qu'une fois mais ça aura été un moment que je chérirai toute ma vie. Adieu Laurence.

Elle fit quelque pas et Laurence la rattrapa.

\- Alice, attends, laisse-moi une chance de changer, aide-moi s'il te plait.

Swan n'arrivait pas à croire que l'histoire se terminait avant d'avoir commencé.

\- Swan, je veux plus que ça.

Laurence leva les yeux, incrédule.

\- Je veux ta confiance et que tu me respectes.

\- Mais, je …

\- En fait, tu ne me connais pas et je ne te connais pas…

Swan jeta un regard interrogatif à Alice…

\- On ne se connait pas Laurence… j'ignorais l'histoire de Maritza. Taire cette histoire et cette blessure ne t'aideront pas à avancer. Il faut faire le deuil, et une nuit ensemble ne suffit pas pour construire une histoire.

Swan n'avait pas d'arguments à avancer. Il avait envie de lui répliquer qu'elle non plus ne se dévoilait jamais enchaînant les histoires d'une nuit pensant trouver le bonheur. Mais instinctivement il valait mieux aborder le sujet plus tard. Et surtout il fallait regagner le cœur d'Alice et cicatriser le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

La nuit commençait à tomber doucement, rafraichissant l'atmosphère. Alice frissonna.

\- Tu as raison. Rentrons et commençons par un diner, je vais t'expliquer.

Alice allait se rafraichir dans la chambre où elle avait retrouvé Alexina. Sa valise était posée à côté de son lit. Elle en profita de se changer pour se rendre au restaurant. Elle en profita pour se parer d'un léger maquillage.

Elle avait suivi les conseils d'Alexina et choisit à raison de mettre Laurence devant le fait accompli de son départ pour le secouer et le pousser à s'exprimer. Les choses tournaient bien mais il ne fallait pas baisser la garde devant cet homme qu'elle aimait infiniment, malgré tout…

\- Sois forte, ma vieille, impose-toi et résiste à la tentation !

Elle respira un grand coup et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre Laurence qui l'attendait au bar.

En la voyant le rejoindre, apprêtée pour le diner, il la trouva à tomber. En voyant le sourire de Laurence, Alice ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de lui adresser un sourire. Elle reprit malgré tout un air sérieux pour poursuivre le redressement de Laurence.

\- Tu es magnifique, tu sais.

\- Les flatteries, ça marche pas, on a à parler !

\- Certes mais je peux quand même te dire que tu es ravissante, non ou il faut je me taise.

\- Au contraire parle-moi, Laurence.

Ils échangèrent un regard plein de non dits, Alice prête à sauter à la gorge de Laurence.

\- Je crois comprendre que finalement tu en sais beaucoup sur mon passé…

\- Oui mais pas grâce à toi !

\- Oui ma mère ne sait pas se taire.

\- Arrête Swan, ce soir je ne suis pas d'humeur pour les répartis aigres sur ta mère. Sans elle, je serai déjà loi !

\- Oui je sais mais le naturel est tenace

\- Oui ça évite de parler de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Décidément tu ne me passes rien !

\- Non mon cher, c'est le purgatoire pour toi.

Un garçon s'approcha pour prendre leur commande. Alice n'attendit pas que Swan commande pour elle son Porto. Swan comprit le message avant de commander un whisky et de réserver une table.

Le garçon s'éloigna et Swan réengagea la conversation.

\- Que veux-tu Alice ?

\- On ne se connaît pas, je ne te connais pas. Enfin non, je connais les grandes lignes, je pensais connaître ta personnalité mais des pans importants de ta vie me sont inconnus. Tu en sais plus sur moi que l'inverse.

\- Alice, je ne suis pas comme toi, j'ai du mal à parler du passé surtout quand rien de bon n'est à raconter et…

\- Tu l'as aimé murmura Alice, prise de peur à l'idée de la réponse, tu l'as aimée Maritza ?

Swan resta interdit. L'évocation de Maritza n'avait jamais été simple. Il devait à Alice la vérité de ses sentiments.

\- Ecoute Alice, je te propose quelque chose. Je ne veux pas en parler, pas ce soir. Je te promets qu'un jour je te raconterai l'histoire mais ce soir, ce qui compte c'est le présent, c'est nous.

\- Tu t'échappes encore…

\- Alice, je t'ai fait une promesse, je la respecterai, je te le jure mais pas maintenant d'accord ? Je veux recoller les morceaux, je veux qu'on parle.

Alice comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Connaissant l'histoire désormais, elle imaginait ses tourments.

\- Soit, parlons… Pour l'instant je n'ai pas changé d'idée. Mon avenir n'est pas ici, j'aime être journaliste et ici j'ai fait le tour, je ne veux pas dépendre de notre relation. Je veux partir à Paris, c'est l'avenir pour moi.

Swan accusa le coup. Il allait falloir la jouer fine, pas question de mépriser son ego. De plus, il connaissait la force de travail d'Alice.

\- Mais Alice, tu t'es fait toute seule. Tu as une détermination inouïe, même sans notre relation tu serais arrivée à devenir une journaliste. Tu vaux mieux que les faits divers.

Alice s'étonnait de l'apparente abnégation de Laurence. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il respecte son travail mais aussi qui la retienne à Lille.

\- Juste une chose Alice, Paris c'est fini pour moi, je ne peux y retourner, je suis grillé.


	12. Chapter 12

Swan essayait de retourner la situation pour qu'elle décide d'elle-même de rester auprès de lui, sachant la manœuvre risquée, prêt à la perdre.

Alice était un peu décontenancée de finalement devoir définir le chemin qu'elle souhaitait. Elle prit le temps de la réflexion.

\- J'ai rendez-vous demain avec un rédac 'chef de l'AFP. Je vais voir comment ça va se passer d'ici la fin de semaine. Je reviendrai vendredi soir.

Swan fit bonne figure malgré la déception de la voir partir. La volonté d'Alice primait sur leur avenir commun mais il en coutait à Swan de la voir s'éloigner et à Alice de faire un saut dans l'inconnu.

\- Où logeras-tu ?

\- Ta mère m'aide à m'organiser.

Swan voyait une fin de non-recevoir sèche et définitive de l'aider.

\- D'accord, on se voit vendredi soir. Que dirais tu d'aller dîner enfin. Les émotions m'ont creusé.

\- Allons y.

Elle se leva et Swan lui proposa galamment son bras pour la conduire à la salle de restaurant.

Bien qu'heureux d'être ensemble, le climat était tendu.

Le dîner se déroula plus légèrement. Alice expliqua ses attentes, sa lassitude à voir Jourdeuil la méprisait. Leur relation ne fut pas abordée.

Il conduisit Alice à sa chambre. Sur le pas de la porte, il la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Mais Alice lui posa son index sur les lèvres.

\- Pas ce soir Swan…. Bonne nuit.

Il en coutait à Alice de ne pas succomber au charme et aux caresses de Swan mais il fallait mettre de la distance et gardait la maîtrise du temps selon l'expression d'Alexina.

\- Alice, … susurra désespérément Swan.

\- Pas ce soir Swan, répéta Alice…. Elle passa rapidement la porte pour ne pas fondre devant Swan.

Déconfit, il se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Réagissant enfin, il alla réserver une chambre pour pouvoir parler le lendemain à Alice et la convaincre de rester.

Après une nuit blanche, Swan alla retrouver Alice mais il trouva la porte grande ouverte et …la chambre vide. Il se dirigea à la réception. Alice avait commandé un taxi et était parti une demi- heure plutôt.

Pas un mot, rien. Swan était dévasté et la pilule passait mal.

Il retourna penaud à Lille. Inutile d'aller à la gare, Alice ne voulait pas le voir ce matin Il retourna au commissariat pour reprendre son service.

Il prit Marlène dans ses bras heureux de la retrouver mais son esprit n'était pas avec lui.

Marlène n'osa pas le questionner consciente que la situation n'était pas au beau fixe entre Alice et Swan.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent très lentement, Swan reprenant ses marques mais sans entrain. Il attendait le retour d'Alice avec impatience. Pas de nouvelles venant d'elle. Il avait testé Marlène mais qui ne disait rien. Sa mère le renvoya dans ses buts également mais sans en rajouter plus que nécessaire le voyant dans une infinie détresse.

Alice avait également trainé son spleen pendant son séjour à Paris. L'AFP l'avait fait travailler sur des sujets mineurs pour la voir à l'œuvre. Ses qualités professionnelles avaient été remarquées et sa vie professionnelle était en train de s'accomplir. C'était énorme et pourtant ça n'était pas assez…

Sur le chemin du retour, elle pensait à son avenir ? Où, comment, avec Swan ?

Elle n'était pas très fière d'être partie, d'avoir fui de l'hôtel mais les adieux dans une gare ne faisaient de bien à personne. Elle appréhendait de le revoir.

Quand le train arriva en gare de Lille, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle imaginait que ses voisins de wagon l'entendaient également. Elle imaginait voir Swan sur le quai, son ventre faisait des papillons.

En descendant du train, elle espérait Swan au pied du train. Pas de Swan….

Ben oui, réfléchissait-elle comment pourrait il tomber pile sur elle à la descente du train. Elle avança sur le quai pour se diriger vers la sortie quand elle le vit au loin.

Il regardait au loin la cherchant visiblement, il semblait inquiet. Soudain, il capta le regard d'Alice et son visage se transforma. Il se redressa immédiatement pour la suivre et accrocher le visage d'Alice. Les yeux ne mentent pas. Ceux de Swan aimantaient indubitablement Alice vers lui. Alice elle-même éprouva une vague de bonheur à le voir et à se retrouver.

Arrivé à un mètre l'un de l'autre, bousculés par la foule qui quittait le quai, ils se trouvaient l'un et l'autre incapable de parler. Swan n'osait parler et Alice ne trouvait pas les mots.

Au bout d'un long moment, Alice entama la conversation.

\- C'est bon de te voir… les mots étaient d'une banalité affligeante ce qui le fit rire tous les deux et enfin briser la glace et le malaise.

\- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser mais refusait les démonstrations d'affection en public. Mais il balaya ses principes pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment.

Swan se libéra légèrement d'Alice pour la regarder intensément demandant implicitement la permission. Le sourire d'Alice attira Swan pour un long et tendre baiser qui scella leurs retrouvailles.

Souriant bêtement, ils n'arrivaient pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre. C'est le silence du quai qui leur fit comprendre qu'ils étaient les derniers être présents.

\- Je te dépose chez toi ? On va dîner ensuite ?

\- Allons dîner, je dois te parler, répondit elle calmement.

Le cœur de Swan loupa une nouvelle fois la cadence. Les mots d'Alice et d'Alexina l'avaient marqué. Il savait qu'il pouvait perdre Alice et qu'il en serait le seul responsable. Cette conversation ne lui disait pas grand-chose.

En prenant le chemin de la voiture, Alice mit sa main dans celle de Swan, consciente du malaise qu'elle créé mais elle voulait le rassurer. En vain.

Swan la conduit au restaurant du Hilton dans un silence lourd. Il avait réservé une table avec l'espoir qu'Alice serait d'accord. Jusqu'ici tout allait bien…Jusqu'ici….

Swan prit les devants, n'y tenant plus.

\- Alors ce séjour à Paris ?

\- C'était super ! J'ai rencontré le rédac'chef de l'AFP. Il avait lu beaucoup de mes derniers articles et il était intéressé par mon travail sur les faits divers. Il m'a fait travailler sur deux trois sujets qu'il avait et ca a vraiment collé entre nous.

Elle voyait que Swan malgré sa bonne volonté n'arrivait plus à garder sa contenance. Au fur et à mesure des explications d'Alice, il sentait qu'elle allait prochainement travailler à l'AFP et s'éloigner de lui.

\- En effet, c'est super… dit il la bouche sèche.

\- Oui et il m'a donné des moyens que je n'avais jamais eu avec Jourdeuil, ils ont du matériel de fou, ca donne envie de bosser pour eux.

Swan se liquéfiait et n'arrivait plus du tout à se tenir. Avec difficulté, il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Et tu pars quand ?

Alice voyait le malaise infernal dans lequel se trouvait Swan. Un vrai supplice.

\- Je pars à la fin du mois..

Swan ne tenait plus.

\- Oh mon dieu, Alice tu sais, il faut que je te dise, j'ai compris que j'avais été un goujat que je ne t'avais pas respecté, que je n'avais pas été à la hauteur, je suis désolée, mais j'ai besoin de toi.. ;

\- Swan, je pars en fin de mois de la Voix du Nord

\- Oui, tu viens de me le dire, mais tu sais, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle, qu'on a un avenir,…

\- Swan, Reprit calmement Alice

\- Alice, je suis qu'une merde, mais j'ai appris …

\- Swan, je peux parler,

\- Alice, il faut me laisser ma chance, je …

\- SWAN !

\- Euh, oui

\- JE peux parler ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Swan, je pars en fin de mois pour la Voix du Nord et je vais intégrer l'AFP.

\- Oui tu viens de me dire, tu sais, il faut qu'on en parle. J'ai réfléchi, je vais voir si je peux revenir sur Paris et trouver un poste dans un commissariat ou ailleurs …

\- Tu risques de ne plus avoir les mêmes responsabilités, non ?

\- Oui sans doute mais ca dépend de toi, si tu veux de moi, si tu crois qu'on peut s'entendre et parce que tu sais,… je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime...

Aice le regarda pensive...


	13. Chapter 13

13

Alice, émue par la décision de Swan de rétrograder dans sa carrière pour la suivre. Elle était convaincue de ses sentiments après les échanges sur la plage. Mais le fait de le voir tout abandonner pour elle l'émouvait. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Quoi, j'ai dit une bêtise ? tu veux pas de moi, tu veux rester à distance ? Oh Alice ….

\- Swan, je n'imaginais pas que tu étais prêt à tout quitter pour moi

\- Alice, on ne trouve pas deux fois une femme comme toi dans sa vie, on partage les mêmes choses et tu mérites de faire carrière. J'ai encore des relations donc je pourrais rebondir. Alice, tu veux bien de moi ?

Alice reprit sa respiration après les mots si doux et l'engagement de Swan auprès d'elle. Elle se recomposa et finit ses révélations.

\- J'ai refusé d'aller à Paris. Ils ont tellement aimé mon travail qu'ils m'ont proposé un poste à leur agence de Lille. Ils veulent développer des reportages télévisés en région et ils m'ont proposé le poste. Ils cherchent des jeunes journalistes vifs et débrouillards et …

\- Tu restes ici ? vraiment ? tu es sûr ? tu peux tout choisir, tu sais, j'ai compris que ton travail participait à ton bonheur et que c'était en toi, qu'on ne pouvait t'amputer de cela.

Swan était heureux de la réussite d'Alice, elle était fière d'avoir su prouver sa valeur professionnelle. Il n'avait jamais douté de ses capacités sans jamais l'exprimer. Jusqu'à présent

\- Je suis tellement fier de toi, tu le mérites ce boulot ! Il se leva pour serrer Alice dans ses bras. En se rasseyant, il souriait béatement sans s'arrêter.

\- Ca me touche que tu aies imaginé partir pour que je puisse travailler,

\- Ma mère dit toujours que le train ne passe pas deux fois et qu'il faut saisir sa chance quand elle se présente. J'ai la chance qu'elle passe une troisième fois entre nous et j'ai cru trop longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas s'attacher mais j'ai eu tort. Je tiens à toi comme tu n'imagines pas et je ne te l'ai pas montré, au contraire, je t'ai blessée et je ne veux plus de ça. Je te promets d'être à tes côtés, de te soutenir, de t'aider. Ne m'en veux pas si parfois je te déçois mais je ferai tout pour ton bonheur.

\- Swan, j'ai envie de rentrer. Chez toi. A la maison.

Swan se leva aussitôt pour partir et aider Alice à se lever également. Il paya l'addition et rentrèrent chez Swan pour se redécouvrir et s'aimer.

Une fois la porte fermée, Alice se jeta sur Swan pour l'embrasser avec passion, elle retira la veste et la cravate tout en approfondissant leur baiser. Swan se débattait avec le blouson et le chemisier d'Alice. Avec fougue et bonheur, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

Tout en l'embrassant, Swan peinait à débarrasser Alice de son pantalon.

\- Alice c'est chiant, mets une robe la prochaine fois !

\- Eh, ca se mérite de m'avoir, faut que tu sois inventif !

\- Je vais trouver !

Swan souleva Alice et la coucha sur le lit, pour aisément la déshabiller.

Allongé sur Alice, il s'arrêta pour la regarder et lui caresser tendrement la joue, son autre main la serra près de lui de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe.

\- Ici et maintenant et pour toujours, je promets de t'aimer et de protéger. Je suis fier de toi, de ton courage, je t'aime.

\- Je n'imaginais que tu pouvais tout quitter pour moi, c'est énorme. Tu dois me faire confiance, accepter que je sois là pour toi, t'aider à faire face au passé, à faire face à l'adversité que nous traverserons. Je t'aime.

Ils reprirent leurs baiser et la nuit fut faite de plaisir et de volupté. Ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre dans une confiance éprouvée par le passé mais renforcée par leur engagement à l'autre.

Ils traversèrent la nuit dans la redécouverte de l'autre, déchainant leur passion, se mettant à nu littéralement.

Au petit matin, elle ouvrit les yeux face au visage de Swan qui la fixait avec intensité. Ce regard qu'il tenait dans ses moments de concentration et qui le rendait irrésistible. Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser et redécouvrir cette femme devant laquelle il était à genoux.

\- Swan, tu veux bien me parler d'elle.

Après avoir fait l'amour et poursuivit leurs ébats sous la douche, ils se retrouvaient au milieu de la matinée à partager un petit-déjeuner, la nuit et le désir les avaient affamés. Et Alice voulait comprendre.

Swan savait qu'il fallait parler du pan de son histoire qui avait failli lui faire perdre Alice.

Swan fixa les yeux sur Alice, conscient de devoir raconter le passé pour aller de l'avant

\- Tu l'as aimé ? demanda t-elle.

\- Ma mère t'a raconté l'histoire, si j'ai bien compris…

\- Je veux l'entendre de toi, comprendre, Swan….

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour replonger dans une histoire triste et bouleversante.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cette époque, elle me faisait rire, elle se moquait souvent de moi. La vie avait été dure et pourtant elle était heureuse de tout. Elle avait vécu l'enfer, la disparition de son mari, l'ostracisation dans son pays mais elle rayonnait et j'ai craqué pour elle. 6 mois après notre rencontre, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments mais elle ne voulait pas d'une histoire. Le deuil était toujours en elle. Mais avec de la patience, on s'est fréquenté et petit à petit on s'est installé ensemble….

Swan avait le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs. Une pointe de jalousie perçait dans le cœur d'Alice même si la Raison lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'appartenait pas à l'histoire.

\- Je voulais qu'on se marie mais elle ne le souhaitait pas. L'époque lui faisait peur. Moi je voulais la protéger, fonder une famille…. Sauf que j'ai été mobilisé et je suis parti. C'est pendant ce temps là qu'elle a appris que son mari était interné dans un camp en Allemagne. Ils ont fait chanter Maritza : la survie de son mari contre des informations sur ce qu'il se passait en France dans les réseaux. Quand l'armistice a été déclaré, je suis revenu à Strasbourg. J'ai bien senti qu'elle était sur la réserve mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte de la guerre et de la politique de Pétain. Elle se sentait menacée et elle est devenue distante. Moi j'ai pris part au réseau de Gilbert. Mon malheur fut de lui dire ce que je faisais, j'étais fier de ça tu comprends. Je voulais lui montrer que je voulais aider les plus faibles et que la France pouvait sauver des gens.

Swan fit une pause, prit par les ombres du passé, et reprit son récit.

\- C'est Gilbert qui commença à se douter de certaines choses. Il m'a soupçonné de le doubler et puis j'ai fait le rapprochement avec ce que je disais à la maison. Pour en avoir le cœur net, on a fait fuiter diverses informations à certaines personnes. J'étais tellement sûr que ça ne pouvait venir de moi que j'ai fait le test sans appréhension auprès de Maritza.

Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir en me rendant compte qu'elle m'avait doublé. J'étais anéanti, en colère, honteux d'être responsable de la mort de personnes que je croyais sauver. Quel arrogant j'ai été !

Il a fallu décider rapidement de ce que nous allions faire de Maritza. Il fallait cacher notre découverte et je n'arrivais pas à faire semblant avec elle. Pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien, nous avons organisé un faux pique-nique avec Gilbert et Léna pour lui faire croire à une sortie entre amis. On l'a piégé ainsi. Elle a reconnu nous avoir trahis, elle nous a expliqué ses motifs. Son mari était prisonnier et sa survie tenait aux informations qu'elle donnait.

J'étais tellement effondré de m'être fait avoir que j'ai laissé Gilbert et Léna géraient son avenir.

\- Ils l'ont fait partir en Suisse, c'est ça ? demanda Alice en rappel avec les mots d'Alexina.

Swan était mutique, le regard dans la tasse de café qu'il n'avait pas touchée. Le silence se prolongeait

\- C'est bien ça Swan ? lui redemanda Alice, inquiète de son attitude, en prenant sa main.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit sourdement Swan, retirant sa main, refusant le contact, la regardant fixement.

Alice prit peur de ce regard.

Swan se tendit.

\- Arrête Alice, pas de leçon s'il te plait, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de découvrir l'inacceptable, la trahison, le mensonge. L'époque était difficile tu sais. Je ne suis fier de rien dans cette histoire mais je me suis interdit de ne plus jamais m'attacher à quelqu'un de peur du mensonge et de la déception.

Alice regarda Swan comme si elle découvrait sa personnalité et ses fêlures. Elle avait eu l'occasion de le voir prêt à tuer pour la protéger ou venger Marlène lorsqu'ils poursuivaient son « meurtrier ». Elle avait eu peur de cette facette de lui, comme à cet instant.

\- J'ai tenu longtemps le monde et les gens à l'écart. Ça a marché plutôt bien, je me faisais plaisir sans avoir à m'investir. Jusqu'au jour où je suis tombé sur Marlène et sur toi. Vous m'avez bouleversé par votre générosité inconditionnelle. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de cette gentillesse, tu le sais.

Alice prit la main de Swan, consciente que le chemin n'avait pas été simple. Il fallait désormais construire l'avenir.

-Alice, je ne m'échapperai jamais de mon passé. Il faudra que tu acceptes cette part de moi. Je vois que je te déçois et je ne pourrai jamais refaire l'histoire.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, intensément, avant que Swan baisse les yeux, la culpabilité le rongeant. Alice se leva pour se rapprocher doucement de lui. Elle l'obligea à lui faire une place sur ses genoux. Elle s'assit et prit le visage de l'homme dans ses mains.

Lentement le visage de Swan se liquéfia et les larmes coulèrent, libérant Swan d'émotions atroces qu'il portait en lui comme un fardeau depuis trop d'années. Il prit Alice dans ses bras et se laissa aller des années de mal être dans ses bras.

Au bout de longues minutes, il leva la tête pour soutenir le regard d'Alice.

\- J'ai tellement de honte Alice, je …..

\- Ca va aller Swan, on va y arriver. Arrête de te punir. Il faut te pardonner à toi….

Le trop-plein d'émotions les laissa épuiser avec la seule envie de rester ensemble. La tension les avait transi et incapable de bouger ou d'avancer.

Le temps devrait cicatriser les plaies du passé. Cela prendrait du temps, l'apprentissage de leur caractère volcanique respectif créerait d'autres tensions. Cependant, leur relation pouvait désormais se bâtir...

 _Dernière partie bientôt_


	14. Chapter 14

_Dernière partie_

Alice se leva et porta de légers coups de fourchette sur son verre pour annoncer son discours. Autour d'une table formée d'intimes, sa famille, on célébrait le baptême d'Emilie et Thomas.

-S'il vous plait, juste quelques instants de votre attention pour vous dire quelques mots ? je vais faire court….

Un murmure de rires ironiques monta de toute la tablée.

\- Ca va je sais, je ne sais pas faire court mais vous savez, c'est pas facile de se faire de la place pour parler et puis à chaque fois, je …

\- Alice ! Abrège lui lança Marlène.

\- Oui merci Marlène. Je voudrai tous vous remercier de votre présence ce soir pour venir participer à l'entrée dans la vie d'Emilie et Thomas. Leur présence dans ce monde n'apparaît pas comme une évidence quand on sait le chemin que leurs parents ont pris pour se rencontrer et s'apprécier….

\- Et donc, …. Demanda Marlène.

\- Et donc, je voulais ici et maintenant vous remercier de votre présence dans leur vie. Nous avons tous ensemble une famille assez originale et décalée. Nous ne sommes pas du même sang mais nous nous sommes tous choisis et ce sont les meilleures bases que l'on peut offrir à ces bambins. Je ne sais pas ce que serait leur avenir mais je sais qu'ils seront aimés et protégés par chacun de vous. A tous et à chacun, je vous aime infiniment.

Tout le monde était remué et ému par les mots d'Alice. Autour de la table, chacun des participants avait une place dans la vie d'Alice et l'avait aidé et accompagné pour devenir une femme accomplie et aimée. Parce qu'elle donnait tant, tout le monde se sacrifierait pour elle.

A commencer par Marlène, le miroir d'Alice. Marlène derrière le superficiel de sa beauté était forte, fine mouche et une sœur de cœur. Elle l'avait protégée et accompagné dans ses tourments professionnels. Alice était heureuse de voir Marlène épanouie auprès de Tim GLISSANT, un homme sérieux et profond.

Tricard et Carmouille étaient aussi membre de droit de cette assemblée. Le nouveau boulot d'Alice lui avait permis de s'éloigner des faits divers et du commissariat limitant ainsi les occasions de finir en garde à vue.

Une tendresse particulière liait Alice à Alexina. Elles avaient fait la paix, chacun à leur manière avec le passé et avec l'homme qui les unissait. Jamais il ne le reconnaitrait mais Swan était plus apaisé bien que parfois le naturel revienne au galop faisant remonter à la surface son caractère macho et goujat.

Le macho s'était mué. Il resterait toujours un être réservé et distant mais pour ses proches, il s'était transformé en un homme plus serein.

II avait fallu du temps pour que Swan s'accepte soi-même et dépasse la culpabilité et les révélations de son passé qu'il n'avait plus à cacher. Swan et Alice avaient pris le temps avant de s'engager. Alice ne voulait pas perdre sa liberté et Swan respectait cela sans être enchanté de la situation. L'idée du mariage, du moins de l'engagement, était présent entre eux mais jamais l'idée n'avait été exprimée à haute voix.

Jusqu'à l'anniversaire d'Alice, ses 30 ans. Pendant leur dîner en tête en tête, ils commencèrent à discuter. Alice ne voulait rien devoir à un homme, Swan ou un autre, mais la société faisait de la femme un être soumis. L'antithèse de ce qu'était Alice.

-Mais c'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Tu me vois moi t'empêcher de faire quelque chose ? lui répondit il de façon sarcastique.

\- Mais ca nous apporterait quoi de plus le mariage ? demanda Alice. Elle avait toujours dû faire front seule face au monde et elle ne voulait pas s'embourgeoiser selon ses termes.

\- Ca ne change rien entre nous qu'il y est mariage ou pas, répondit Alice.

\- Pas tout à fait.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Alice, il y a des réalités qu'il faudra un jour regarder. Si il m'arrivait quelque chose, je ne pourrai rien te laisser bien que j'ai fait un testament en ce sens…

\- Quoi tu as fait un testament pour moi ! Mais t'as pas le droit sans m'en parler.

-Calme toi, s'il te plait. D'accord ?

Alice reprit son calme et laissa parler Swan.

\- Alice, on est bien ensemble comme on vit en ce moment et je n'ai pas besoin du mariage pour m'engager auprès de toi mais il y a deux choses qu'il faut envisager.

\- Je t'écoute, Alice bouillonnait de voir ses idées de liberté remises en question

\- Tout d'abord et comme je te l'ai dit, si il m'arrive quelque chose, tu seras démunie. Je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une enquête qui tourne mal et je veux que tu sois à l'abri en cas de malheur. J'ai donc fait un testament pour préparer ce genre de chose. Alexina est au courant et est d'accord avec moi. Elle a aussi de son côté organisé ses volontés pour te protéger. Elle t'aime comme une fille, tu le sais.

Alice était très émue de savoir que Swan ainsi que sa mère s'inquiétaient pour elle.

\- Malgré cela, ce n'est pas une façon de protéger tes intérêts. En nous mariant, tu seras protégée pour l'avenir et ca me rassurerait. Tu veux bien y réfléchir.

Alice était muette.

\- Et puis j'avoue qu'être ton mari, ça me plairait. Je suis fière de toi et de tout ce que tu fais. Ca ne serait qu'une façon de plus de montrer combien je t'aime.

\- Ben merde alors, susurra Alice…

\- Il y a des choses qui ne changeront pas, se moqua Swan.

-Et l'autre chose ?

\- Quelle autre chose ?

\- Tu m'avais dit qu'il y avait deux raisons…

\- Ah oui, la deuxième chose, c'est à toi de voir et je ne veux pas te presser la dessus et..

\- Swan accouche, j'en peux plus !

\- On n'est pas obligé de se marier pour ça mais …. Voila… je voudrai que tu réfléchisses, je respecterai toujours ton choix….je voudrai…

La peur de Swan a lâché sa demande inquiétait follement Alice.

\- Voila Alice, j'aimerai qu'on réfléchisse à l'idée d'avoir des enfants.

Swan regarda Alice avec angoisse, connaissant son besoin de liberté…

\- Oh ! Des enfants… ah…. Oui

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- C'est pas ça mais est ce que je serai à la hauteur ? Si je fais mal, si je les blesse…

\- Alice, tu feras une mère sensas'. Je te connais : tu seras une lionne , tu les protégeras et tu sauras les guider dans la vie. L'enfance que tu as vécu ça ne devrait jamais exister et nos enfants seront aimés et désirés. Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir et on en discute, d'accord ?

Alice resta sur cette idée pendant longtemps sans vouloir répondre favorablement à Swan.

Jusqu'à ce que le drame arrive.

Alice rentrait un soir du travail tardivement lorsqu'elle se fit renverser par une voiture.

Swan n'était pas sur Lille et Marlène fut prévenue par les policiers appelés sur l'accident. On laissa un message à Swan mais le temps de revenir, il appela sa mère pour qu'elle aille voir Alice et la soutenir. Cependant, il lui refusait l'accès puisqu'elle n'avait pas de lien de famille. Alexina était en pleurs de ne pouvoir se rendre au chevet d'Alice.

Swan arriva dans la soirée de l'accident mais il ne put pas la voir non plus. Etant inconsciente, elle ne pouvait répondre à un interrogatoire de police et il fut refoulé à l'entrée.

Au bout de longues minutes et après s'être particulièrement défoulé sur l'infirmière de garde puis le médecin et parce qu'il était le commissaire, il put la voir quelques heures plus tard. Ces heures lui parurent interminables et il vécut l'enfer.

Alice, bouleversée par les événements pris conscience de son lien indéfectible avec Swan. Le mariage devenait une évidence. Avec son accident, elle risquait en plus de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant. L'idée de lui enlever un bonheur avant d'avoir imaginer le vivre la bouleversait infiniment.

Après quelques semaines de réflexion pendant sa convalescence, elle fut convaincu du mariage, pour manifester son amour à Swan et parce qu'elle en avait envie aussi. Cependant, par fierté, il était hors de questions pour elle de ne pas s'avancer sur ses jambes pour son mariage.

Swan se moquait littéralement de se marier à genou, assis ou debout mais Alice en avait fait une question de principes.

Touchée gravement aux jambes, Alice subit plusieurs opérations avant de pouvoir se rétablir après plusieurs mois.

Au bout d'un tunnel de près de 6 mois, Alice et Swan s'engagèrent devant Dieu et les hommes entourés de leurs amis chers, leur famille de dingo selon Alice.

Comme souvent lorsque l'on se décide à quelque chose, cela échappe à toute raison. Alice fut déterminée à avoir des enfants et combler les attentes de Swan, devenues les siennes. La nature s'y opposa pendant de longs mois qui mirent la résistance du couple à rude épreuve.

Swan accueillit la nouvelle de la naissance à venir lors d'un soir de Noël, Alice lui offrant le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui faire.

La surprise n'en fut que plus grande au moment de la naissance. Comme le voulait les règles dans les années 60, Swan ne put être aux côtés d'Alice au moment de l'accouchement. Ce n'est que lorsque la sage-femme lui annonça une surprise qu'il découvrit l'existence de deux bébés, les enfants d'Alice, ses enfants, leurs enfants, un garçon et une fille.

L'existence de ces petits êtres les bouleversa mais l'inconscience de l'inconnu les fit avancer ensemble dans la joie et parfois la difficulté mais toujours ensemble.

Le baptême consacra la réalité de leur famille de dingo. Alice avait autour d'elle, des amis soudés et profondément attachés les uns aux autres.

\- Santé et longue vie à Emilie et Thomas, sourit Alice en regardant chacun des convives. Le sourire d'Alexina était un soleil pour elle. Le regard de Swan, sa lumière dans l'existence. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Il accueillit ce baiser avec sa timidité habituelle, toujours gêné par les effusions en public mais hypnotisé par sa femme, ce cadeau de la vie.

Il en profita pour se lever à son tour.

\- A mon tour de …

¬ Swan si tu pouvais faire court, …

\- Oui maman, promis sourit Swan, jouant de sa relation avec sa mère elle aussi apaisée.

\- Mes amis, je m'associe aux paroles d'Alice pour vous remercier de faire autour d'Emilie et Thomas une famille qui les guidera dans la vie. Je voudrai aussi témoigner devant de toute ma fierté et de ma joie de voir Alice debout après les épreuves qu'elle a traversées, je suis fier d'être son mari et de l'accompagner dans la réalisation de ses rêves. Elle est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie, je ne serai jamais à la hauteur de sa force et de sa détermination. Elle est un exemple pour moi. Alice, mon amour, je t'aime.

Alice et Swan se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, émus devant leurs amis.

La vie prenait un nouveau chemin. IL y aurait des virages, des ravins, des montées et des descentes mais ce serait leur route côte à côte.

FIN


End file.
